


The Father of the King

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aithusa - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Druids, F/M, Good Morgana (Merlin), Good Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Merlin is a Little Shit, Mild Sexual Content, Nightmares, Protective Arthur, Protective Kilgharrah (Merlin), Protective Knights (Merlin), Spells & Enchantments, Violence, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Uther's been having visions, of a Camelot where Magic is free to roam. With these in mind, he seeks out the Leader of the Druids, who finds him an unlikely teacher.Emrys
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 180
Kudos: 484





	1. Nightmares

Uther knew they would probably turn him away, or call him a hypocrite. They had every right to do so, but he needed their help. They watched him, as he walked through the camp and sought out the assistance of their leader. The man walked out of the tent, watched as he approached, a crowd coming to stare as the King of Camelot entered the lands of the Druids.

‘Uther Pendragon, I must say, this was not what I expected.’ The King was naturally nervous of Magic, but he stood still, kept a straight back and looked around the camp. Women, children, men, all people he’d have burnt, had he not needed their assistance. That was why he hadn't brought any men, had told nobody he was here.

‘I come in search of your assistance, Druid.’ He could see straight away that it had been a mistake to call him such, the man chuckled and turned his back, but Uther was desperate.

‘Please!’ He did not yet fall to his knees, but he was willing to do so, if it meant that he would help. The man paused, turned back to him, and looked like he pitied him.

‘If you have come for War…’

‘I have not, I give you my word.’ He knew it was weak, saying that to a man who he’d have killed not a month ago. But things had changed, and Uther needed assistance.

‘I am willing to listen to your plight. Please, this way.’ The man gestured to the tent, before walking inside it and giving Uther the choice. The fact that he was willing to listen, after all that Uther had done, was proof that perhaps his views on Magic had been blinded by grief, and the power he held.

The inside of the tent was simple, a place to rest, a place to sit. Uther stood, unsure of his position, before the man gestured to the seat. He took it, staring at the candles and the papers that the Druid looked over.

‘I am Aglain, the Leader of this camp of Druids.’ He gestured vaguely, and Uther looked around, before back to the Druid man, who finally stopped moving his papers, and pulled a stool out to take a seat in front of him.

‘Would you like some mead?’ Would they poison him? He watched Aglain pour himself a cup, hovering over the second.

‘Yes, thank you.’ It was odd, to be seated here like a common man, and not the King of the land they were on. Uther hesitated to accept the cup, waiting until Aglain had taken a sip before testing it. Warm, with a fruity taste that was better than any he’d tasted previously.

‘Speak what is on your mind, Pendragon.’ Uther frowned, looked around the tent, then back to the man. This is what he had come for, even if he felt ridiculous explaining his issue.

‘I… I’ve been having nightmares. Dreams. Visions of the future.’ Aglain paused, tilted his head slightly, then gestured for him to continue.

‘Of Magic, and the harmony of Albion that my son will bring.’ The Druid leader did not seem surprised by this, so Uther continued.

‘My Ward, my illegitimate daughter, Morgana, I believe she has Magic.’ He froze then, having never spoken the words aloud.

‘No, I know she has Magic. And that my son is protecting her.’ The Druid leader watched him for a moment, before taking a long drink of the mead, and then placing his hands down onto his lap, clasped.

‘And in these visions of the future King, do you see another? Someone with Magic?’ Now that he mentioned it, there had been a vague presence around Arthur, Magic that he had presumed to be his Ward.

‘I presumed it was Morgana.’ He stated, watched as Aglain shook his head, reached for some of the papers he had sorted. One in particular was pulled, with an image of a Knight, a halo of light around his head, and an old man by his side. A beard, long grey hair, and eyes that glowed golden.

‘There is a prophecy, of a Druid named Emrys.’ He tapped the old man, and Uther took a look at the picture once more,

‘The greatest Warlock to ever walk the lands. His duty is to the Once and Future King, the prophecy tells us that together they will unite Albion and make it harmonious.’ It sounded far-fetched, slightly terrifying, for someone that had attempted to avoid Magic ever since his Wife’s passing.

‘You think this King is Arthur?’ Uther had concluded that much, and Aglain chuckled, sat back and left Uther clutching the image.

‘When Emrys appeared, we were surprised. He uses this form as a disguise, to make sure he can keep protecting Arthur, who he claims is the man from the prophecy.’ So, his son had a Guardian, someone protecting him.

‘And this Emrys person, he is with Arthur?’

‘In a disguise, yes. A Druid would recognise him, but we are inclined to keep his secret, considering the laws on Magic.’ Uther supposed it made sense, that whoever they were, they kept themselves hidden. He thought briefly to his Ward, went to ask the question, but Aglain beat him to it.

‘Morgana cannot be Emrys. Despite her power, she is nowhere near the levels of Emrys.’ He had more than one sorcerer in Camelot, one his own daughter, and the other protecting his Son. It was probably one of the Knights, he thought to the ones close to Arthur. Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival and Leon. He doubted it would be the latter, Leon had been in Camelot since he was a boy, had grown beside Arthur. A long time to hide such a thing.

‘And my visions, they support this prophecy.’ Uther concluded, felt rather stupid sitting here. All his life, he’d viewed Magic dubiously. With Ygraine’s death, Uther had condemned Nimueh and her kind to a life of hiding, of burning at the stake if caught. Now, he found his son was part of a prophecy, and his daughter a powerful Sorceress.

‘It would appear so, your Highness.’ Aglain inclined his head, and Uther sat back, stared to the image of Emrys, the man who had been helping his son.

‘You say he wears a disguise, to keep himself hidden?’ Another nod, and Uther drummed his fingertips across his knee, wondered if he was about to make a big mistake.

But the nightmares, consistent, never leaving. Every night, he woke up drenched in sweat, alone, apart from the creeping feeling that the Magic was following him. To begin, he had been inclined to call it a curse, but he had realised it was much more pure than that.

When Ygraine had conceived, he had felt the Magic. How honest it felt, how truthful, the pureness of what had happened. Cradling his son, Uther had known that the Magic was something to be treasured.

Then his love had died, leaving behind a babe that would do nothing but cry. Nimueh had vanished, and Uther marked those with Magic for death, began his hunt of their kind. Yet, his own son had been born of Magic. He could no longer deny such a thing, and that was what drove him to look back to the Druid, who was watching him calmly.

‘I would like to meet him. To learn of Magic, and what it would take to bring it back to Camelot.’


	2. Emrys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther's attempting to follow Emrys' suggestions

‘You’re him?’ Uther asked, staring to the old man with doubt. In return, he received an eye roll, followed by the man prodding him with a stick.

‘Are you calling me old?’ The King was hesitant to insult the most powerful Warlock known to Albion, especially when he was the one sitting in the middle of a Druid camp. Sneaking out of Camelot was easy, he should have done this years ago. He knew his son, Arthur, and his daughter, Morgana, were more than capable of doing the same.

‘I expected…’ He paused, cocked his head and stared at his new… tutor, ‘More.’ He finished. The Warlock, Emrys, cackled with amusement.

‘I must admit, I expected more from the mighty Uther Pendragon.’ The surname was sneered, a lip-curling speech that had Uther’s anger flaring, before he reminded himself that this was the man defending his son. That had probably done so on countless occasions.

‘You attempt to wound me, yet I know that you must care for my son, otherwise you would not risk your life in Camelot.’ He knew he’d hit the mark when the old man recoiled slightly, before a smile crossed his face. Uther would almost call it genuine.

‘I protect the boy, because he will be a great King.’ Uther could agree, his boy was far more wise than he ever gave credit. And, if this was the way forwards, being ridiculed by a man that could be any of the men in his Court, then so be it.

‘What is my first lesson?’ Emrys sat back, tapped the stick thoughtfully, then looked to the King.

‘Aglain informed me you are aware of your daughter’s Magic.’ Uther felt his chest tighten, fear of his Ward being taken from him, of losing her. He forced his head to nod, despite how it pained him, and Emrys hummed.

‘Then our first lesson will be how to properly treat the Lady Morgana.’

Uther figured these lessons might be harder than he first believed.

**

Morgana had been quietly sitting in her rooms, torn between her sister, Morgause, and her brother, Arthur. Leaving Camelot, to a life where her Magic might be accepted, or staying here, in fear of persecution, waiting for Arthur to become King.

She was interrupted by Gwen, who came rushing in with flushed cheeks and her skirts hiked so she could run, a look of urgency on her face.

‘My Lady!’

‘What is it, Guinevere?’ Morgana rose sharply, moved across to comfort her maid, but Gwen simply gripped her hand and squeezed.

‘The King requests your presence, and Arthur’s. He’s called an emergency meeting.’

Morgana was terrified, even as she strode down the corridors to stand in front of the man that would burn her if he knew the truth. Arthur was striding from the other end of the corridor, the two of them meeting in the middle and stopping, before Arthur’s arm was offered out.

‘Whatever happens, I’m here.’ He whispered, looking just as scared as she felt. It was no secret that the two of them had grown together, knew that Uther’s rage could be a terrifying thing. They walked side by side, their servants in tow, into the Hall.

Uther was in a good mood. She could tell that by his slight smile, which curved higher when he spotted the two of them.

‘You called for us, Father?’ They both stopped, Morgana taking a half-pace away from her brother, looking to the King. Uther gestured to the Councillors in the room to go, bowing to both Arthur and her, which confused her.

‘My Lord?’ She inquired, watched the men leave, and the doors shut.

‘I was wrong, Morgana, to put you in a position of injustice.’ Uther began, coming to stand before her, taking her hands and holding them in his own. The touch was brief, before he stepped back, and went to his throne.

‘I have publicly announced you as my daughter, a Princess of Camelot, and my second heir.’ Morgana felt like the air had been punched from her lungs, rocked backwards, only to be steadied by Arthur’s hand on the small of her back. He looked just as shocked as she felt, evidently suspecting that this would have been about Magic, not her denied claim to the throne.

‘I…’ Lost, that was what she was, but Uther wasn’t done yet. He looked around, to the two servants at the back, then to the two Pendragon siblings.

‘Your servants, do you trust their loyalty?’

‘Without doubt.’ Morgana answered in a heartbeat, not needing any encouragement to praise Gwen. Arthur looked back to Merlin, then gave a single nod, far less than the Warlock deserved, but Morgana could not tell that secret.

‘Morgana, I have not been the kindest to you, nor understanding during these… difficult times. I would like to extend to you an assurance, that you never need keep things from me, that whatever happens, you will always be my daughter.’ He paused, looked thoughtful, then continued,

‘And I will always treat you as such.’

This was it. The point where she had been given an opening, yet found herself unable to speak. Her mouth was dry, throat ached and her heart was hammering away, she feared that she would fall, was it not for Arthur’s presence.

Still, Uther looked hurt, like he knew she was hiding something. But he just gave her a warm smile, looking across to Arthur.

‘The same extends to you, Arthur. I intend to rectify my previous… negligence, towards my parental role to the two of you.’ Was she crying? Her cheeks did indeed feel slightly damp, and she heard Arthur clear his throat of any emotion that might have been trying to play a part in the conversation.

‘Thank you, Father.’ Arthur inclined his head, and Morgana bobbed a brief curtsey. The words would not come to her, and she did not force them.

‘I am having the Castle records changed as we speak, for the includence of the third Pendragon. A feast, in your honour.’ It was the middle of summer, the best time for a feast, when the days would be hot and they could relax in the evening with wine and good food, festivities alike. Indeed, Morgana had never had a feast in her name, only ever in Arthur’s, and she was unsure of whether she should speak.

‘I thought you might like to take a say in the choice of festivities?’ Uther looked so hopeful, that it almost cracked open any barriers she had left. Morgana’s voice betrayed her, wobbly and unsure, the longing to be included overwhelming her.

‘I… that would be lovely, thank you my… Father.’ She tested the word on her tongue, watched Uther’s smile spread. She made note of the fact that the candles in the room were burning brighter, her Magic seeping out with her so confused and vulnerable, and she panicked that Uther would notice. Arthur’s hand was now rubbing circles on her back, evidently aware that she was the one altering the light levels.

‘Good, Arthur I’m sure can assist you with such a thing.’ Arthur bowed as well, practically guiding her from the room, Gwen and Merlin falling in step behind them. It wasn’t until the safety of her Chambers that she threw her arms around Arthur’s neck, sobbing in a mixture of confusion and happiness.

If she’d have looked up, she might have noted Merlin’s smug smile from where he was standing in the corner.


	3. Proud?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther's learning that Emrys isn't easily impressed, and he takes another step towards the right path

Uther returned to the Druid Camp, a slight smile on his face, striding towards the place where he would meet Emrys. He had to admit, he felt slightly better, the nightmares having receded a little, and Morgana actually smiling at him for once.

‘You look happy.’ Emrys was seated on a tree-root, with a small child upon his knee, his palm facing the sky and a tiny flower blooming from it. The child picked it, beamed, then quickly scrambled away upon seeing him.

‘I legalised Morgana’s right to the Crown, and am holding a feast in her honour.’ He expected Emrys to be pleased, to tell him he had done well. Instead, the Warlock snorted, gestured to the seat opposite.

‘As you should have done when she was born, but I suppose eighteen summers is better than more.’ The King’s first instinct was to get angry, to demand the Druid/Warlock’s respect, but he halted in his anger. The man had a point, Morgana should have been given more than that. She was but a child, and he had been negligent in his duty to raise her, even if she’d only been his Ward.

‘You are correct.’ Uther eventually stated, took his seat opposite the Warlock and sighed.

‘I thought you’d be impressed.’ He admitted, felt the words settle between them, and Emrys just shrugged.

‘I expect nothing, nor hold any hatred. I wait, to see how far you will go in your promise.’ Uther wanted to know who he was, to ask him to reveal his face, but knew that he couldn’t. This worked on trust, him trusting a Warlock to guide him, and the Warlock trusting him not to be sentenced to execution.

‘You told me I had to do this slowly, to gain Morgana’s trust before repealing the laws.’

Uther had put the law in so quickly, he had not realised how long it would take to bring it back. But the Warlock was right, he needed to win back his children’s support, then slowly work forwards with the Council. He knew that the younger Knights, the ones that were so loyal to Arthur, would be pleased with such a repeal.

‘I did. And until Morgana has told you of her secret, you do not have her trust.’ Uther had not realised how much she feared him, not until watching her tremble and shudder under his words two nights prior.

‘Then how should I next show her my care?’ Emrys looked to him, properly looked, a stare that made Uther shudder.

‘I am sending a test, to your Kingdom. It will be up to you how you react to such a thing.’ The King watched the Warlock, felt fear creep in as he spoke.

‘A test?’

‘So far I have nothing to trust but your empty words, your Highness. Forgive me, if I am slightly hesitant.’ He had a point, Uther inclining his head in respect, before nodding.

‘I understand. But I will prove to you that I am serious about this endeavour.’ Rather than looking pleased by his determination, Emrys looked amused, far too wise in the situation.

‘I see where Arthur gets his stubbornness from.’ Yet another hint, at the fact that the man was closer to Arthur, than Uther. It had to be one of his Knights.

‘Tell me more, of the prophecies and Magic.’

He hated to admit that he loved these stories, to hear of the goodness Magic could bring.

**

Morgana felt sick to her stomach, watching as the Sorcerer was dragged in front of her Father. He had been found inside the City walls, had used his Magic to catch a Wagon that was falling. It was a simple spell, that caught the grain before it fell, but the Knights had been quick to apprehend him and bring him in.

Arthur stood by the throne, looking down at the man with a look of pity, that he quickly replaced with a stern look. He could not be seen to sympathise, nor could she. The Knights were all in the room, the five of them aware of her secret, promising Arthur they would keep her safe. Now, they too had to pretend that sorcery was evil.

‘Your name?’ Uther asked, sounding bored. It would be the same as usual, meaningless questions that wouldn’t alter the verdict.

‘John, milord. John Hawking.’ Uther went on to ask where he came from, Cenred’s Kingdom, and that he had been visiting Camelot to visit his sister. He had used the spell to save some grain that he saw fall, presuming it would spoil if it hit the ground.

‘As you are aware, Magic is punishable by execution in Camelot.’ Uther stated, and Morgana tensed up, felt bile rise in her throat.

‘Yes, milord.’ Uther looked at him, before nodding.

‘Then I suggest that you refrain from using it. There will be no punishment this time, but if you are caught again…’ He trailed off, and the man began weeping, thanking him for his kind verdict.

Morgana was staring, open mouthed, as was Arthur. The man was led from the room, Uther standing from his throne and looking to his Councillors.

‘With respect, my King, the law clearly states…’

‘The Law, that I decreed? The man was harmless.’ And with that, Uther Pendragon left the room, his councillors bowing low as he passed.

All Morgana could think, was what happened to the old Uther?

**

Uther woke, sunlight creeping in through the curtains that had been drawn back, for the first time having no nightmares. It was, he decided, a sign that his decision had been the right one. And, even if Emrys would never say that he agreed with his verdict, he believed this was the closest he would get to his approval.

He decided to visit his children, before breakfast, going first to Morgana’s Chambers. Her maid was there, bobbed a curtsey and informed the King she was dining with Arthur this morning. Thanking her briefly, he went to his son’s Chambers, did not bother to knock as he opened the door.

A pillow landed at his feet, the serving boy having ducked it, and Uther raised his eyes at his son. Arthur’s mouth opened, then shut, and the boy bowed and excused himself.

‘Good morning Arthur, Morgana.’ They both echoed the sentiment, and he was pleased to see that they were growing closer, he was glad that Morgana had Arthur’s support.

‘The feast will be in five days’ time, I hope that gives you enough time to organise your list?’ Morgana was quick to assure him that she would have it sent to him by the end of the day, and he sent her a smile.

She returned it. For the first time in a while, it was an honest smile, one that almost reached her eyes. Even Arthur looked happy, and Uther wondered if he could admit to them what he was doing, that he was being taught about Magic.

Then, he had an idea. A brilliant, outstanding move that would help settle the issue between the Magic community and Camelot.

‘Father?’ Arthur looked concerned, probably because he was grinning like a madman, and Uther quickly softened his expression.

‘I’m just pleased to see the two of you like this, I couldn’t ask for better children.’ He didn’t pay mind to their shock, they would grow used to his compliments.

For now, he had to wait. And tonight, when he snuck out, he’d ask Emrys what he thought of the plan.


	4. Marriage?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther's idea, and more crack between the group

‘A marriage.’ Emrys deadpanned, and Uther nodded.

‘Between one of your kind, and one of my children. It would prove that my loyalty is to the repeal of the ban, when it comes to it.’ The King waited, could tell that the Warlock was considering such a thing. Aglain was with them today, and he looked impressed by the suggestion.

‘It would do well, a harmony amongst our kind. And, if it was the Lady Morgana…’ Uther would never force her to get married, not if she really despised the person that was with her. But surely his daughter would be delighted, with his acceptance of her Magic.

‘It is something to be considered.’ Emrys remarked, cutting through the conversation, and Uther wondered if it had hit something personal. After all, if he was a man of Camelot, then he would know Lady Morgana. Perhaps even admire her.

‘You let the sorcerer go.’ Aglain stated, and Uther nodded.

‘It seemed an appropriate response. I have brought these,’ He pulled the papers from his jacket, handing them to the Druid leader, ‘ideas, on how to word the repeal.’ Emrys looked intrigued, looked across to the papers and scanned them.

‘They are good ideas, your Highness. Yet, you have much to learn.’ He knew he did, hence why he was sitting in a damp forest awaiting his next lesson.

‘Today, we touch on something sensitive. Nimueh.’ The name caused the darkness to swirl, a hatred of the Witch that had cursed his family, had lost him the love of his life. Still, he was determined to make the Camelot that his son needed, that his daughter craved.

‘Tell me.’

**

‘I have prepared the entertainers that you requested, Morgana.’ They were eating dinner, Uther at the head of the table, with his two children also here. Arthur had spent the day Hunting, had been injured in a fight with some bandits that had arisen. From the sounds of it, they were vastly outnumbered, yet had made a miraculous break-through, slaughtering the group before they could take anyone down.

Emrys, Uther figured, had been with them. It had been Arthur, and his five Knights, along with that servant of his that somehow managed to find himself in the right places at the right time.

‘Thank you, father. It was all acceptable?’ He knew what she was questioning, one of the people she’d asked for was a woman known for her sorcery before the Purge. A singer with great talent, not unlike the one who had come before. This one, however, he’d run through Emrys’ suggestion before approving.

‘Yes, I look forwards to such an event.’ He remarked, watched surprise flicker across her face.

‘Father, I was hoping to inquire about the sorcerer you released the other day…’ Arthur began, looking hesitant, and Uther gestured for him to continue.

‘It is not your usual approach.’ Emrys had told him that they would begin to question his motives, and that being as honest as he could was the best approach.

He’d learnt a lot today, about Nimueh and his wife. That the Witch was dead, Emrys himself killing her. That his son was special, due to the Magic that had conceived him. That Emrys was protecting Camelot, had done so many times. They’d even touched upon the issue of the Dragon in the caves below the City, and Uther had understood that it was wrong to be imprisoning such a creature.

He might have to release it, but it could hurt his City. Balinor had died, the last Dragonlord, when there were rumours of a Dragon egg being found. He had no child, so there was no Dragonlord. Yet Emrys seemed quite sure that the Dragon would leave the Kingdom alone.

‘I have been consulting some Druids for their opinion, on how best to reverse the ban on Magic in our Kingdom.’ Arthur dropped his knife, Morgana choking on the wine she was drinking, both looking at him like he was mad.

‘Druids?’

‘And a Warlock.’ He was surprised to find Morgana’s eyes widening in shock, then looking discreetly around the room. Did she know who Emrys was?

‘Father?’ Arthur didn’t, that was clear.

‘I have been learning a lot, my son. If you would like, I’m sure they would be willing to host the two of you as well, so that you may also listen to the stories.’ Guinevere, Morgana’s servant, moved forwards to replace the wine that Morgana had drunk.

‘I’d be honoured to accompany you, Father.’

‘As would I.’ Morgana added, looking to her brother, then up to him. Uther smiled, his children were taking this better than he first expected.

‘We leave under darkness, I cannot have the Council moving against me until we’re ready.’ Uther stated, and the two nodded, before the servants both bowed their heads. It would stay within this room, but they would probably inform the Knights, so Emrys would be aware before he arrived at the Camp.

**

Morgana was pleased when Gwen dressed her in her blue cloak, helped her get ready for sneaking from the Castle, this time with her own Father. Gwen and Merlin were not permitted to come, but Morgana had a sneaky suspicion that one of them would be there already, by the time they reached the Camp.

What was Merlin doing? He would get himself caught, and Morgana did not know if Uther was genuine about his recent statements. She hoped he was, it was exciting to think that she may be able to trust her father with her secret.

Arthur met her outside her chambers, dressed in his outdoor wear, and the two of them moved through to the location where Uther had instructed them to meet.

‘I had to be dressed by George, Merlin was apparently already in the Tavern.’ Arthur grumbled, and Morgana hid her chuckle. This was going to be interesting.

**

‘You!’ Arthur exclaimed, Uther looking between them, before focusing on Emrys. He was seated in his usual robes, the walking stick propped up by the side, with two more seats than usual.

‘This is who you’re taking advice from?’ Uther knew he wasn’t allowed to tell Arthur everything about Emrys, the prophecy might worry him.

‘He is responsible for protecting Camelot, and has done so on numerous occasions.’ Uther took his chair, was startled to find that his daughter had already sat down, was looking to Emrys with a bright smile. Yes, she knew who it was.

Arthur grumbled, but took his seat on the stool, and the three Pendragons looked across to the Warlock, who clapped his hands together with a look of glee.

‘This will be amusing.’


	5. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marriage, Morgana's Magic, and secret affections

Morgana woke, feeling lighter than she had in years. Last night, she had watched her brother and father listen to Emrys, no, Merlin, until well into the night. Tales of Sorcerers and spells, curses that he had broken, Magic like no other. Aglain had come to join them, smiling across to Morgana, before explaining that they had discussed Uther’s previous idea, and agreed that it would be a good idea.

A marriage. Arthur was terrified at the prospect of a Druid girl, although Aglain had said he could think of nobody that sprung to mind. Then, Uther had helpfully asked if there was a high-ranking male figure within the Magic community, to which Aglain had pointed out that Emrys was their King.

At this point, Merlin was preoccupied annoying Arthur to pay attention to the conversation about him. But Morgana wasn’t, knew that her Father was, at some point, going to suggest a marriage between herself and Emrys.

It was laughable, really. If Uther knew who Merlin was, then he’d never have offered such a thing. Yet he was, with the intention of declaring Emrys a King of his people. Money was already being gathered by the treasury, calculating what they had stolen from those with Magic, ready to distribute it back to the community.

Uther would make Emrys a man of great power, a Councillor to Arthur and himself, and then suggest a marriage to seal the Union.

Secretly, Morgana was thrilled with the idea. Merlin had been teaching her Magic for a while now, sneaking into her Chambers in the dead of night to help her master her power. He’d soothed her through the nightmares, promised he’d keep her safe, and now he was risking his life to try and alter Uther’s opinion on Magic. And, from what she’d seen last night, it was working.

Marrying Merlin, it didn’t seem right for him. He was clearly interested in being her friend, but she could not imagine it going further. After all, Merlin was the greatest Sorcerer to live, and she could barely control her own gift. Even if she had a small crush on Merlin, which nobody but Gwen had noticed, it did not mean she wanted him to be forced into marriage with her.

‘Good morning, my Lady.’ Gwen came walking in, a smile on her face, and Morgana paused.

‘My Lady?’ Could she trust Guinevere to keep the secret? Of course, Gwen had been nothing but loyal. Morgana patted the bedsheets, encouraged Gwen to come and sit by her side, and took her hand.

‘I need to tell you something…’

**

‘Idiot!’ Arthur threw a pillow at his servant, who dodged it with a stupid grin on his face. Not only had the Prince spent the evening with a Warlock that kept badgering him, somehow getting on his nerves more than even Merlin managed, but he was now exhausted.

Plus, the feast was tomorrow, and the Castle was busy preparing for such a thing.

‘Do you think my Father would force me to marry?’ The thought had been bothering him, but he knew if it wasn’t his hand in marriage, it would be Morgana’s. Emrys was a disguise, according to his Father, for a person in Camelot who protected the Pendragon’s from threats. No doubt, if his Father was serious about repealing the ban on Magic, he would give this Emrys person a very substantial title, and hence make him eligible for marriage with Morgana.

The man had killed Nimueh, slayed beasts and sorcerers alike, and had apparently saved Arthur. A small orb of light, Emrys had shown him, that had guided him when he thought he would surely perish. The man deserved a reward, but Arthur would never make his sister marry if she did not want to.

‘If you really did not want to, Sire, I think Uther would listen.’ Only Merlin would dare to name the King, and act like he knew his intentions. It was one of the things that was so refreshing about his servant’s attitude, not that he’d ever tell him that.

**

‘Father, I was wondering if I could have a word.’ Uther nodded, the servant scampering from the room, and Morgana moving in. The door shut behind her, and the King had to admit, she looked beautiful today. Grown-up, he could not be more proud of her.

‘Of course, my dear, anything.’ She looked pleased, encouraged almost, but very nervous.

‘It’s two things, actually. The thought of marriage…’ Oh, he had worried that she would be fearful of such a thing. It was never his intention to force her into such a thing, but he knew that Emrys would, logically, protect her better than he ever could.

‘I would never force your hand, Morgana!’ He began, but she was still smiling, shook her head quickly.

‘I would be honoured to marry a man such as Emrys, but only if that was his wish also.’ Not what he’d expected, but confirming that she knew who he was. Evidently, she liked him enough to agree to a marriage. Perhaps there was even a friendship there.

‘Thank you. I will speak to Aglain about such a match, it would be a good start to uniting the lands.’ Morgana nodded her head in agreement, before the worry came back, the tension filling the room.

‘What is it, Morgana?’ He asked it softly, stepped forwards as if to comfort her, but she took a step back. Her hand extended, shaking, and she turned it upwards.

‘ _Forbearnan._ ’ A tiny flame, a bright orange that danced on her palm, and Uther’s eyes widened.

‘Oh… it’s beautiful.’ He stepped closer, watched the flame grow as she became more sure of herself, reached out before halting.

‘It will not burn you.’ She whispered, voice shaking, and he touched it gently. Warmth, like the kind Emrys described when he performed Magic. Something unnatural, but stunning.

‘It’s incredible.’ He stated, then looked to his daughter, and placed a careful hand on her shoulder.

‘You’re incredible, Morgana. Brave and strong, and I thank you for trusting me.’ He hadn't expected her arms to wrap around him, or for the tears that he hadn't seen since she was a child. The King could do nothing but hold onto his younger child, thanking Emrys for what he had done to bring their family together again.

**

‘And she approves of the marriage?’ Aglain seemed surprised, and Uther nodded.

‘I believe she knows who he is, and is friends with him. I would prefer her to marry for love, but marrying for friendship is almost as strong.’ The Druid leader was amused that the King could not see just how close the bond between the Witch and Warlock was, but he hid it well. After all, Morgana might just pave the way for the freedom of Magic that Merlin was so determined to make.

He looked across to them, where Emrys was holding Morgana’s hands in his own, helping her control the flames that danced across her palms. Arthur was watching, his hand only slightly tensed around his sword, and Aglain could see that the Pendragon was just as willing to see Magic in a different light.

Merlin, no, Emrys had been right. There was hope for Camelot, but only in the hands of somebody like the Warlock.

‘Then I shall discuss such a thing with Emrys.’ Aglain didn’t have to be a Druid with telepathic abilities to see the way that Merlin cared for the Princess of Camelot, it might even be enough to marry her.

He could only hope that Uther would feel the same when he learnt of Emrys’ true form.


	6. True form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana's happy for the marriage, Merlin doesn't think he's worthy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I've been away! Back on track now

The feast was in full-swing, Morgana with her arm hooked through Arthur’s, looking out across the busy room. Dancing, drinking, a seat saved for her at Uther’s side. She’d told her brother that Uther knew of her Magic, and he had seemed positive. Annoyed, that their father was taking advice from “an old man with a stick”, unaware that Emrys was in fact the servant currently standing by the throne, ready to serve them this evening.

She had wanted Merlin and Gwen at the table, but had dared not push Uther’s favour. Besides, he was pushing forwards with a marriage proposition. That was another thing she’d spoken to her brother about, the fact that she’d be happy to marry Emrys. Arthur had been confused, before Morgana had explained that she had seen the list of her potential suitors, people that she may have been forced to marry had Uther not decided to legalise her right to the throne.

Had he not cared for her happiness. It did not mean she had forgiven him for all that he had done, the burning of Sorcerers and the persecution of her kind, along with lying to her for most of her life about the fact she was his daughter. But this was progress.

‘Do you know who Emrys is?’ Arthur had asked, and Morgana had given herself away, blushing slightly. The golden-Prince had just smiled, squeezed her hand.

‘If you aren’t against the marriage, I can only assume him a friend.’ A friend, would Arthur ever admit that Merlin was his friend?

She spotted Gaius, who looked impressed, kept glancing in Merlin’s direction.

‘Princess Morgana.’ It was the Sorceress that she’d asked to sing, Lady Kaiya from Odin’s Kingdom. Arthur greeted her, before moving onwards, probably to bother Merlin about the ridiculous outfit he had to wear.

‘Lady Kaiya, I thank you for attending the feast.’ The woman’s eyes crinkled at the corner, she took Morgana’s hands and rubbed a thumb along the back.

‘It is I who should be thanking you, your Highness. I’ve heard what you’ve done for our kind.’ She winked, then looked across the room, and Morgana’s breath caught.

Aglain was here, drinking and making merry with some of Uther’s Councillors. Like he felt her gaze, he rose his head and smiled to her.

‘And a marriage might soon be in order?’ Morgana blushed, ducked from the woman’s motherly gaze, and the singer laughed.

‘Fear not, your secret is safe with me, my dear. Now sit down, relax! This is your night.’ Her night indeed, she moved towards the throne and the chair that had been crafted for her to sit upon, shot Merlin the brightest smile she could.

‘Your Highness. You look lovely.’ Merlin murmured, bowing low before rising up. She couldn’t help but wish he was revealed, so that he may sit by her side, like he deserved for all that he’d done.

‘Merlin, I can’t thank you enough…’

‘I don’t do it for reward, my Lady.’ She didn’t dare spend too much time at his side, moved on to greet her Father, and then take her chair.

**

‘Dance with me.’ She laughed, but accepted her hand as the fire in her room warmed the space. Merlin was just as amused, kept his hands nowhere but appropriate as they danced. It was supposed to be a night for her Magic-practice, but there had been the feast, and she had doubted that he would turn up. But he did, in the silly outfit that Arthur made him wear, and had lit the fire as he walked in with a flash of gold in his eyes.

Did he know, about the marriage that was being proposed? About the title that was going to be given to him? He didn’t realise, she knew that, he’d done this for her and Arthur. Never thinking about himself, even now, dipping her slightly and humming a tune under his breath.

He was trying to make her happy. She swore to herself, vowed it under her breath, that she would make sure that he was just as happy as she was, even if it took all her effort.

‘Thank you, Emrys. Merlin. For everything.’ He beamed, took her hand and tipped it to the ceiling, and she called forth her Magic. It impressed him every time, even though it was nothing more than a spark of light, a mere flicker of what his could do.

‘Incredible as always, Princess Morgana.’ Princess of Camelot, and all she had to do was lay her faith in a clumsy servant who struggled to walk without tripping, let alone carry the burden of Destiny on his shoulders.

‘Thank you.’

**

The King moved into the Camp, looked to Emrys, who was seated where he usually was. He looked puzzled, confused, and Uther presumed it was because of the conversation with Aglain, about marriage.

He took his seat opposite his mentor, looked to the Warlock and waited for him to speak.

‘I heard the feast was incredible.’ Emrys remarked, not the opening he’d expected. Mind you, he should have learnt by now that Emrys wasn’t predictable, that he had a habit of surprising.

‘You were there, I’m sure.’ Uther shot back, and the Warlock chuckled, before his face became sombre. He looked to the Druid tent, then back to the King.

‘I have heard of your proposition, and the Princess Morgana’s support for such a thing.’ Uther was waiting for the response, knowing that anyone would be grateful for such a thing. But Emrys looked pained.

‘I am afraid I’m quite unworthy of her hand in marriage.’ He almost fell from his stool, stunned into silence for a moment. A King of the Druids, the greatest Warlock to walk the land, a man that had saved his son and Kingdom countless times, and he thought himself unworthy?

‘Unworthy? You’re the greatest Warlock alive!’ But then Uther understood it.

Emrys, and the person behind the spell, were two different people. This man had not seen this far ahead, had thought only about keeping Camelot safe. Now, he was worried that the King would not approve, once he learnt of the real face behind the disguise.

‘I understand. But I insist upon it. Your title will be restored, and the funds that were wrongly purged from the community of Magic. You’ll be the wealthiest Lord in Camelot, and perfectly worthy of my daughter’s hand. You already are.’ He wasn’t sure why he was comforting a man that looked older than him, perhaps because he knew that somewhere behind the Magic was a man that had fought for his Crown, had kept it safe.

‘I would be honoured, then, to accept such a proposition.’ Uther smiled, nodded his head.

He was about to ask for his next lesson, but something cracked, a tree branch perhaps, and he heard the sound of a crossbow being fired. For a moment, he squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the pain, but heard a thud and a shout.

Emrys, having leapt in front of the bolt, with it now embedded into his shoulder. Uther froze, listening to the Druids shouting and grabbing the would-be assassin, while Aglain came running and grabbed the Warlock.

All Uther could do was watch as the man who thought himself so little, was dragged into a tent, after saving him from almost certain death.


	7. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just crack. Honestly, crack

‘Father?’ Morgana watched as the King staggered in, Arthur’s chair scraping back as he moved to his side. He looked awful, pale and shaking slightly, and Morgana rose as well to help him reach the chair. The wine was passed, and Uther gulped it down, before looking away.

‘What happened?’ Arthur gently inquired, while Morgana’s chest tightened. Was this it? Had Uther finally decided he could no longer support the repeal on the ban of Magic?

‘Emrys…’ Her breathing hitched, she rocked backwards at the King’s word, but he continued, and it was so much worse than she predicted.

‘He saved my life. Took a bolt destined to kill me.’ Arthur went pale, and Morgana stood straight.

‘I need to go.’

‘Morgana!’ Arthur called, but she was already heading for the door.

‘I need to, Arthur!’ She could not tell him who it was, but he understood. He frowned, looked back to his father, then to her.

‘Be safe.’

**

Aglain watched as the three riders came clattering in, the Princess dismounting first. Behind her, two red-cloaked Knights. He hovered in front of the tent, bowed as she approached.

‘They’re trusted.’ She stated, not bothering with a greeting as she pushed past him.

‘Sir Lancelot, Sir Gwaine. I’m sure the Princess has explained that your silence is needed on the matter.’ They both nodded, but looked slightly terrified of what lay beyond the entrance to the tent. Behind him, a scream sounded out, no doubt a second attempt at burning the wound to cauterise it.

‘Merlin…’ Lancelot breathed out, and Aglain stepped to the side, knowing that they would do nothing to harm the Warlock.

Inside the tent was worse, Merlin was currently being pinned by two of their strongest, while another pressed the hot blade over the wound. Morgana was by his side, fingers wrapped into his, even though it must have been painful with how tightly the Warlock was holding him. Quickly, the two Knights of Camelot replaced the Druids, taking over holding their friend.

The bolt had etchings on it, of Magic, making it impossible to heal the wound with the use of such powers. In seconds, Merlin’s eyes had latched onto them, a weak smile that Aglain was sure was fake. Then again, he did seem genuinely relieved to have their company.

‘Hold on, last time.’ He did not pass out, for Aglain knew he had faced much worse pain than a bolt to the shoulder. Still, it hurt to watch the young boy seize up, arching and biting down to try and keep in the sounds of his pain.

Morgana slapped away hands that tried to bandage the wound, insisted she could manage from this point. The Princess worked meticulously, cleaning carefully before applying the poultice, wrapping the wound and reaching for the vial that would help with the pain.

‘Need to g’back t’Arthur.’ Merlin tried to say, but Morgana hushed him and placed the vial to his lips, cradling him gently.

**

Arthur had come to the conclusion that if this Emrys person was indeed one of his five Knights, which he really didn’t want to believe because otherwise, why hadn't they told him, it had been narrowed to two.

Gwaine and Lancelot rode back by Morgana’s side, neither looking like a bolt had hit them, but they were Knights. They could hide pain well.

Merlin was late waking him, as usual, and looked a little down at the moment. Perhaps because Arthur had been rather short-tempered, throwing a pillow at him as usual, but the words had been harsher. His manservant hadn't responded, walked down to greet Morgana as she came clattering in on her horse.

‘What of the Warlock?’ Arthur questioned, as she dismounted smoothly, the two Knights doing the same. He looked to see if they favoured either side, but found no evidence of it. Perhaps it wasn’t either of them, and they had gone because Morgana needed someone she could trust? But why not Gwen, or Elyan? Or even Leon, who had been raised alongside the two of them?

‘Alive and recovering. And the King?’ He was glad that the Warlock wasn’t dead, it would have made this entire thing awful, and done nothing to aid the guilt he was feeling. A magic-user, looking after Camelot where he could not?

‘Worried, but otherwise fine. This act just further cements the titles that Emrys deserves, along with your hand.’ He stated it aloud in case it was either Gwaine or Lancelot, to let them know that he was appreciative of everything they had done. That, whoever Emrys was, he had no qualms with them marrying his sister.

‘I’m shocked, brother, that you’d ever admit a man worthy of such a thing.’ She mocked, falling into step with him as they made their way to the Castle.

‘Despite how much he annoys me, he has to be quite brave for all that he’s done for Camelot. It cannot be easy, risking execution to protect a family like ours.’ Gwaine and Lancelot were walking behind them, while Merlin seemed to have been distracted by the horses, as usual.

‘Merlin you incompetent fool, unless you wish to spend some alone time with the horses, I suggest you catch up.’ The manservant sighed, before shooting him that same smile that never failed to anger Arthur. How could one person be so infuriating?

‘Are you saying you’d miss me, Sire?’ He joked, and Arthur hit him round the back of his head, sniggering at Merlin’s yelp.

‘Not even the slightest.’ He assured the man, who just rolled his eyes.

**

‘You’re serious…’ Arthur concluded, and Uther nodded to both his children, then to the room of Councillors that had assembled.

‘The wedding will be brought forwards, and from this day forth, the ban on Magic is being repealed. By the day of the marriage, Emrys will have his estates returned to him, and will hopefully,’ The King paused, to look to the Knights behind Arthur, ‘Feel confident to step forwards, and take my daughter’s hand.’

The councillors applauded, even if some of them were still hesitant on such a matter. Arthur quickly joined in, while Morgana neither looked against the idea, or afraid.

Once it was just the Pendragons, plus his Knights and idiot manservant, the King turned to Morgana.

‘I was thinking of Hadden Castle, as my wedding gift to the two of you. It’s a little rundown…’ It was huge, with lands the encompassed most of the eastern border of Camelot. Far more than Arthur had thought she would be given.

‘We’d be honoured, Father. Nothing a little Magic cannot fix.’ Uther looked pleased, came down to briefly lay a hand on her shoulder, squeezing.

‘You seem excited, for such a thing.’ Arthur had come to the same conclusion, whoever Emrys was, Morgana was a little more attached than he first thought. Perhaps, at least on her behalf, it was more than the friendship he had anticipated.

‘The chance to freely use my Magic, and to have the strongest Sorcerer as not only my mentor, but my closest advisor? I am happy, truly.’ Advisor, a way of trying to trick Uther into believing her heart was not fuelling this decision.

‘Let it be known that I wish to speak to my future son-in-law, before the wedding. Once he has recovered, be assured.’ Morgana bobbed a curtsey, stating that she would let Aglain and Emrys know such a thing, that they could probably meet in a couple of days.

‘Good! I must ensure he knows how to properly care for a Princess of Camelot.’ Morgana laughed, and Arthur watched out of the corner of his eye to see if any of the Knights flinched. Nothing, not even the slightest hint of a reaction.

‘Has he not already proved himself?’ She mocked gently, a teasing tone that he had not heard in years.

‘Yes, but you are my daughter. And I would reign down fire on any that would harm a single hair upon your head.’ More emotion than Arthur had ever been shown, he thought, a stab of jealousy running through his stomach. But then Uther was turning his smile to Arthur, a promise that, while he may not say the words, he meant them just as much.

‘I’m sure he’s aware of such a thing.’ Morgana finished, before the group left the room. Arthur was still thinking of all that had been said, when he looked across to his manservant.

‘You look positively green, Merlin. Anyone would think you terrified of this feast.’ For a second, something flashed in Merlin’s eyes that he could not recognise. It was gone in an instant, replaced with that usual, brash confidence.

‘And the outfit you’d have me wear, Sire.’


	8. Preparation for the Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana's excited, Aglain's amused, and there's an awkward chat between Arthur, Uther and Emrys

Morgana held still as the seamstress worked, moving around the pedestal as she took Morgana’s measurements. Gwen was present, as was customary, watching the careful hands and the pins that never quite pricked her skin.

She’d never thought she would see the day where she was being fitted for her wedding gown. She held still, looked straight ahead, biting her lip as she thought to the occasion. A dress had been found, and the measurements were needed to adjust, embroid, and prepare it for the event that was just five days away.

Five days, till Merlin’s secret came out, and he had to be present at a wedding that nobody knew was for him. Well, most people didn’t know. The Knights had all figured it out, the five of them working to maintain the secret. Gwen was aware, and had been the one talking to Merlin about his own outfit. Traditionally, it was typical that he would wear armour. Yet this was Merlin, and so Aglain had spoken to Uther, asked if it would be permitted that Merlin be dressed by the Druids.

The ceremony would not be held in the Castle. Instead, it was to be held in the fields, where the people could gather at a suitable distance, the Druids could come, and any other creature of Magic that wished to see their King be married to the Princess of Camelot. Word had spread throughout the sorcery community, whispers of the King of Druids, Emrys himself, marrying none other than the daughter of Uther.

She was terrified. Even now, her heartrate picked up, hands clamming up as she thought about the event. Uther would have no say in the moment, he would be seated along the front pew, along with her brother and Gwen, as she’d requested. Uther had agreed, much to her shock. On the other side, Aglain would be the representative of the Druid community, but he was entitled to more.

If he chose someone, she wondered who it would be. No, she didn’t need to know who Merlin would have on his front bench, should he wish.

The door opened, startling the seamstress who was working on the length, Arthur halting when he saw the scene.

‘You’re lucky I’m not in a shift.’ Morgana said, and Arthur’s nose wrinkled in horror.

‘I should have knocked.’ He concluded, before shutting the door. The seamstress continued, hurrying along as Morgana looked to her brother.

‘The preparations are almost complete. The guests of Camelot along one side, those of Magic on another.’

‘What if the guests are for both of us?’ She inquired, tilted her head to Gwen, who hid her smile.

‘Then they can choose which side to sit, of course.’ Arthur made it sound simple, and Morgana wondered if he had any idea of the shock that was going to come, when Merlin walked to meet her at the altar.

‘Aglain had also requested a section of the marriage, for the magical binding.’ He hadn't yet explained that to her, had said he would come to see her the day before her wedding for such a thing. According to him, it was nothing to panic over.

‘And no doubt Geoffrey is doing the main event.’ Morgana smoothly replied, while the Seamstress stepped back and bobbed a curtsey, scurrying away with her measurements.

‘It will all run perfectly, Morgana.’ Arthur promised, and she hoped he was right.

**

‘Gaius…’

‘I know, my boy, but you’ll do fine.’ Gaius worked calmly, reapplying the bandage to his shoulder, the mark of where he’d taken a bolt for the King of Camelot. Merlin had never been more terrified, in all of his life.

His intention had been simple. To guide Uther, to help find Morgana’s place in Camelot, to avoid the ending that he dreamt about. That Kilgharrah had told was his Destiny. Instead, he had been gifted a hefty reward, money and lands beyond his wildest dreams.

‘You’ll be there, right? On… on the front bench?’ He looked back to the man, who hid his startled shock well. It was reserved for those closest, and he could think of nobody more suited than Gaius.

‘I will.’ He responded, and the Warlock relaxed. He wasn’t terrified of the marriage, he was worried about having to reveal himself to the King of Camelot. For Uther, understanding that he was a servant.

‘You deserve this, Merlin. All this, and more.’ He’d be a Prince of Camelot. Uther had been writing the documents all day, proclaiming his future son-in-law a Prince. Like Arthur. Oh Goddess, Merlin was going to be sick.

‘I didn’t want to be recognised.’ He mumbled, had a feeling he was turning green again. Gaius was quicker, grabbed the bucket in time for Merlin’s stomach to be emptied into it.

‘I know.’ Gaius murmured, a hand between his shoulder blades.

**

‘Arthur…’ He looked to her, as she waited for Aglain to come and explain the magic-binding moment. Uther wasn’t present yet, but he would arrive soon.

‘Yes?’ She was nervous. Terrified, that Aglain would find her unworthy of the King of the Druids. Any Seer or Druid had heard of the prophecy, of the woman she was supposed to become. That she would go insane, and be the reason for Arthur’s death. Her own brother, who knew nothing of the prophecy, and instead looked at her with the love of a sibling.

‘Will you… will you walk by my side?’ Technically, it was supposed to be Uther. But she was attempting to bridge peace, with such a marriage. How better, than to show she had nothing but friendship with Arthur?

‘Of course.’ He looked pleased, if just as nervous as she felt.

**

Aglain looked to the three Pendragons, focusing on the Witch. She looked terrified, eyes wide and hands pale, clasped together as he looked between them. A druid, in the Castle of Camelot, advising the trio on how to handle the ceremony.

‘I shall allow for the formal marriage vows, before the Magical binding shall take place.’ He began, noted Uther’s curiosity, Arthur’s hesitancy, and Morgana’s fear.

‘It will include a list of titles, of both you and Emrys, before your Magic is bound together. It’s an old spell, to link you together, and to the Old Religion.’ A list of titles, which Aglain had been working on, along with the rest of his speech.

‘Titles?’ Her voice was shaky, but she had a look of determination.

‘All of them. It will be used to weigh your offering, to the Gods. Your Magic must balance each other, otherwise the bond will reject.’ He had been nervous about this, telling her that there was a chance the bond would be rejected. Uther went silent, Arthur’s fists clenched.

‘Rejected?’

‘They will be married in your eyes, but the Magic-community will be hesitant to recognise such a match as ideal.’ Uther looked briefly like he was about to call the entire thing off, before he regained posture. Arthur was comforting his sister, squeezing her hand while the King spoke.

‘Why would it reject?’

‘If one is too powerful, for the other.’

‘But Emrys is the most-powerful sorcerer to walk the earth!’ Morgana cried, and Aglain moved around the table to comfort her. She hugged him tightly, and the Druid let his Magic rest against hers, soothing.

‘And you are, in your own rights, powerful. The Old Religion is understanding, it will know that Emrys is far beyond anyone else. But, remember that you are both young. Your Magic will grow, with time and training.’ The Princess sat back, held out her hand and summoned a flame. He watched, noted Arthur’s gaze flicking to Uther, who looked nothing but proud.

‘How will we know, if it rejects?’ Aglain chuckled, closed his hand over the flame and snatched it from her grip, letting it balance on his own palm.

‘You’ll know. Once the binding is complete, I ask that, in the following celebrations, you mingle amongst the community. A marriage like this will be a blessing, and will bring fertility to the lands of Camelot for years to come.’

**

Uther signed the last of the papers, his Council watching as they were placed into the box, sealed, and then he turned to Morgana.

‘Emrys is officially a Lord, and has his funds down in the treasury for collection. When you retire to your own Castle for the post-wedding stage, you may take it back with you.’ Morgana bobbed a curtsey to the King, before rising back up. Tomorrow, she would be married.

The day after, she would leave Camelot for Hadden Castle. A married woman, a Princess of Camelot, and the wife of Emrys.

She met Merlin’s eye briefly, saw his similar state of disbelief.

**

‘I expect you to treat her as though the world depended on it.’ Uther stated, and Emrys sat back. Arthur had come, to witness the awkward conversation, noticed that the Warlock did not favour a certain shoulder. He must heal quickly.

‘You have my word, my King.’ He looked scared, Arthur thought. Terrified of tomorrow, when he would drop the disguise that had long since kept this ruse. He was a Lord, yet tomorrow he would be a Prince, of almost equal-standing to Arthur. Whoever he was, Arthur hoped he could trust him.

‘I understand that this is not a marriage of love, but one of friendship. Most are aware of this fact, so there is no expectation…’ The King trailed off, while Arthur looked away. He knew what was expected from him, on the night of his marriage. He knew that the bedsheets would be collected the next day, and rumours would spread if there was no evidence of…

Emrys choked of a sound, looking thoroughly uncomfortable, as uncomfortable as Arthur was. He didn’t want to think about his sister in bed with any man, let alone one that currently looked old enough to be her grandfather.

‘I have no doubt that you’ll keep her safe. I just worry, for she is my only daughter. We’ve come this far…’ Arthur understood his father’s worry, that if Morgana was unhappy in marriage, he would blame himself. They had only just become a family, and now there would be a fourth person added to the mix.

‘I will protect her with my life, and give her anything her heart desires. She deserves much more than me, and I’ll spend my life proving it.’ Arthur wondered if this man would ever realise who he was, how much everyone respected him. The people of Camelot were calling him the unseen King of Magic, the person who would stand by Arthur’s side, guide him in the matters he could not understand himself.

‘You’ll be more than worthy, Emrys.’ Uther rose, placed a hand on the shoulder that Arthur presumed was not the one that had been shot.

‘I shall see you tomorrow, without the disguise. How strange, to think about.’ Emrys looked to him, before bowing his head, and the King left the tent.

Arthur hesitated, looked to the exit, then back to the Warlock.

‘If Morgana’s happy, then it does not matter who you are. Yet, if you are my friend as well, I wish you all the happiness that she deserves.’ For a moment, the blue eyes looked startling familiar.

But it was gone, and Arthur stood, knowing he would need to get his armour ready for tomorrow. No doubt Merlin was in the Tavern, or sniffing flowers, or whatever else he did when he wasn’t with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEDDING NEXT CHAPTER OMG I'M SO EXCITED


	9. A Wedding!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I went over my usual limit for around 1200 words for a chapter. 
> 
> I love a good wedding

Morgana had never been so pampered in all her life. First a steaming bath, her nails trimmed and hair scrubbed, hair plucked until she had never had her skin so smooth. Exfoliating, that was what they called it when she sat in the next bath, a freezing cold one, and she shuddered as cloths washed away all the impurities. Once she stepped out, she was guided to the end of her bed, where they began to rub oils onto her skin to smoothen it.

Gwen was chatting away, sorting out the jewellery that she would wear. Uther had gifted her his wife’s tiara, a beautiful piece that Morgana did not feel worthy of wearing. She wondered if Arthur would agree with it being placed on her head, then focused back on the hands that were preparing her.

Then came the garments she would wear. Stockings of the softest lace she had ever seen, up her legs and across her hips, settling over her skin. Nothing like the usual smallclothes, but she said nothing, letting them begin to tie her shift. It was a new one, the strings began to yank tight, and she grabbed the pole of her bed to stable herself.

Her hair was dried, then brushed, before the gown was brought out. It was a stunning colour, a royal blue, with gold hemming it. Gwen helped her step into it, pulling it up and letting it sit along the line of the shift. It showed off a little more chest than her usual dresses, due to the meshing that stretched up to her collarbone. Short-sleeved, very daring, but the dress hit the ground. It was fastened, and the work on her hair began.

She rarely had it up, it exposed too much of her neck, but now her hair was bundled into ringlets and pinned. A clip settled into it, and Morgana had her first look in the mirror.

It was stunning. Beautiful, very untraditional of Camelot, yet perfect for such a ceremony. A veil was brought, attached to the straps of the dress, see-through yet blue-tinted, and Morgana realised she looked far more like a Princess than she ever had before.

‘My Lady?’ Gwen was speaking, holding out the tiara, and Morgana bowed her head to let it sit on her head. Then came a necklace, a pendant that had been a gift from Aglain.

‘What’s this?’ She asked, looking to a bracelet that she had not seen before. Gwen grinned, offered out a small note that had come with it.

_See you soon, Emrys_

She blushed, traced the delicate chain before Gwen clipped it around her skin. Finally, the shoes, and then Morgana was ready.

‘You look amazing!’ Gwen praised, clapping her hands excitedly and moving around her to see the gown from all angles.

There was a knock at the door, Arthur’s voice ringing out as he asked if she was ready for him to enter. Gwen let him in, and Morgana watched her brother falter in the door.

‘Do I look alright?’ Arthur looked up and down the dress, then scrunched up his face.

‘You look okay, I suppose.’ It was teasing, and she laughed, some of the nerves slipping away. Arthur offered out his arm, looking rather handsome in his formal-wear, and a charming smile to match.

‘Ready?’

**

Uther looked to the Dragon, and the Dragon looked right back at him. Shrieks had accompanied his landing, before the people of Camelot realised that their Princess was going to marry a man that commanded the beasts, and the King stared to him.

‘I have not come for you. I’m here for Emrys, and the unity of magic.’ The Great Dragon rumbled, glaring down at him with those dangerous golden eyes. Uther just eyed him warily, wondering who the woman had been that had come on his back, before looking to the rows of people.

On one side, the sorcerers and Druids that had gathered. On the other, the people of Camelot’s court, along with Arthur’s five Knights. Aglain was at the front, talking to the woman that had dismounted from the Dragon, and Gaius was with them. Outside of the formal ceremony, the people of Camelot had gathered to catch glimpses of the Princess. She would walk from the Castle, Arthur and the Guards by her side, before arriving at the altar at the front.

It was a mix of Camelot and Magic, decorations from both parties. Everyone looked excited, a band playing some music to fill the time, and Uther walked to the front and took his row.

When the music started up with vigour, and the clapping of his people began, everyone rose to their feet. Uther turned, and he swore his heart stopped.

She looked beautiful, regal, walking with Arthur by her side and the brightest smile on her face. The tiara sat on her head, an ache in his chest as he thought to his own wife, then realised that even she would have been pleased to see it on Morgana’s head.

As the duo walked down the centre, the people of Camelot’s Court bowed to their Princess, yet the Druids did not. They were curious, watching her as she passed, looking a little amused at Arthur’s face when he saw the Dragon.

Then, Arthur almost tripped. His eyes were focused on the front row, where Gaius and the woman, along with Aglain, sat. His mouth dropped, body tensing, and Morgana whispered something to him that got him moving again. She reached the front, smiled to Uther who pressed a kiss to her cheek, before stepping up to the altar.

‘What is it?’ Uther whispered to his son, who was staring to the opposite front row. To a woman, beaming across at him, then looking back to Morgana.

‘That’s Hunith.’ He growled out, Uther confused, until he remembered a woman coming to kneel in the throne room, asking for assistance in one of the outer villages.

A woman that was the Mother of Arthur’s manservant.

The moment it clicked, Uther’s mouth dropped, utterly confused as to how it had slipped right past his eyes. The boy! The clumsy, idiotic servant that ran around after Arthur, was the boy he was marrying to his daughter?!

‘Easy, Princess. Do this later.’ A hand was on his son’s shoulder, one of the Knight’s, Gwaine, whispering the words, Arthur forcing himself to relax.

**

Morgana would have laughed at Uther and Arthur’s expressions, the shock, anger, confusion. But her eyes were forced to something else, to the man standing at the other end of the ceremony. Dressed in the same dark colours, royal-wear that suited him so well, a crown of ivy and berries around his head, a symbol of the Druids that bowed as he walked through them.

At his heel, Aithusa tottered along, taking great pride in scaring the people of Camelot as he moved around Merlin’s legs. The Warlock paused to smile to his Mother, Uncle and Aglain, before taking the steps to reach her side, offering a nervous smile. The Magic-users rose back up, looking at them expectantly.

‘You look beautiful.’ He murmured, while Geoffrey introduced the people of Camelot to the ceremony.

‘You don’t look awful.’ She whispered back, and his smile grew. They both looked up to the anointed man that was wed them, then back to each other.

‘This is rather scary.’ Morgana mumbled, shooting a glance to Arthur’s slack face, then to Gwen’s bright smile. Uther mirrored his son, and the Knights behind all looked pleased. Gwaine winked, when she met his eye, and then she looked back to Merlin.

‘Terrifying.’ He agreed, shooting Aithusa a look, the Dragon scampering down to the front row beside Hunith.

‘Princess Morgana of Camelot, do you swear to respect and honour your husband’s wishes, to follow him through sickness and health, to be loyal and wedded to him?’ One thing she’d always hated, the fact that the woman had to be loyal to her husband, a patriarchal system that she never thought she’d obey.

‘I swear.’ She stated nervously, reached for Merlin’s hand to comfort her. He took it, linked their fingers together.

‘Lord Emrys, do you swear to protect and honour your wife, to provide for her, to be loyal and wedded to her?’ Protect, that made her smile, and Merlin rolled his eyes quickly, just for her to see.

‘I swear.’

‘And does anybody have anything to say, against this couple in matrimony?’ Morgana waited, breath halted, to see if either Uther or Arthur would make a stand. She looked down to them, found Arthur’s eyes solely on her. Ever so slightly, she nodded her head, assuring him that this was definitely what she wanted, that this was okay. And, surprisingly, Arthur bowed his head back to her, looking to Uther.

The King’s shock had slipped into a calmness, even offering her a smile when she glanced to him.

‘Then, I pronounce you husband and wife, Princess Morgana Pendragon and Prince Emrys Pendragon.’ It had already been decided that Emrys would take her last name, considering he did not have one of his own. The people were clapping, cheering away as Merlin leant in to kiss the corner of her mouth, perfectly acceptable, although she could not help but wish it had been a proper kiss.

No, that was her being selfish, this was a marriage for the unity of Camelot.

‘And now, the magic-binding.’ Aglain rose, Geoffrey retiring away, and the Kingdom fell silent.

**

Merlin had never been more terrified in his life, standing with the eyes of Camelot on him, Morgana’s hand in his, having been wedded. Merlin Pendragon. Emrys Pendragon. It was a jumble in his head, a complete mess that he could not understand, but Morgana’s smile helped keep him grounded. The duo looked to Aglain, who was addressing the people.

‘This Unity of Magic will bring fertility to the lands of Camelot, a peace and strength that has not been seen in hundreds of years!’ Clapping and excitement, even Arthur was joining in, though still sneakily glaring at Merlin whenever he risked eye-contact with his Prince.

‘We speak now to the Old Religion, to the deities above! Honouring their traditions, would you take each other’s hand?’ Morgana looked hesitant about this bit, whilst Merlin knew a lot more about what entailed. He took her other hand, considering he’d already been holding one, and forced himself to relax.

Aglain looked to her first, before beginning the binding.

‘Morgana Pendragon, Princess of Camelot, Daughter of Lady Vivienne and King Uther Pendragon, Witch of the old Religion and High Priestess of the Triple Goddess,’

Merlin noted her shock, squeezed her hands to calm her,

‘Do you consent to the binding of your Magic to Emrys?’

‘I do.’ Merlin watched the gold begin to wrap around their hands, fought his own nerves that came at such an obvious display of Magic. This was allowed, this was who he was.

‘Merlin, Son of Hunith and Lord Balinor, druidic name Emrys, the Last Dragonlord, the most powerful sorcerer to walk the earth,’

Merlin winced at that, Morgana chuckling,

‘Immortal Warlock, and child of the Gods,’ Morgana gasped, and Merlin tried not to think about the fact that he had been keeping that bit a very well-guarded secret,

‘Do you consent to the binding of your Magic, to Morgana Pendragon?’ He looked up at her, giving her a chance to run now that she knew his titles. But she just held his hand tighter, like he had done for her, and he looked to Aglain.

‘I do.’

He listened to the spell begin, powerful words that had Morgana’s eyes flaring golden, the ground beneath their feet trembling. Strength, a connection to Magic itself, even Aglain looked slightly fearful as the bright sky darkened, clouds forming as the gold wrapped tighter around them.

And then, a person appeared. He had seen paintings of her, knew who she was on instinct, even if Morgana hadn't gasped and stared.

‘Mother.’ He kept his hands in hers, even as Lady Vivienne looked to her daughter, then to the people of Camelot that watched on.

‘I give my consent.’ The voice wasn’t real, deep and strange, Magic lacing around her as she vanished. Morgana tensed, he could see it, wishing to comfort her but knowing he had to wait.

‘Merlin.’ He turned from Lady Vivienne’s spot, halting when his eyes met a familiar set.

Balinor was watching him, standing half-way between him and his Mother, but he didn’t look to Hunith, who was clutching at Gaius.

‘Father.’ Merlin answered, choked at the word, and the Dragonlord regarded him for a couple of seconds, before bowing his head.

‘I give you my blessing.’ And he was gone, vanished just as Vivienne had done, Merlin wanting nothing more than to summon him back, to ask him to stay, but he could not.

The golden bands sunk into his skin, the clouds parting and the ground falling still.

‘The Triple Goddess accepts the unity.’ Aglain breathed out, eyes wide and evidently just as shocked at what happened. Merlin looked to Morgana, met the golden eyes that were filled with tears. Instinct had him reaching to brush them away, before retaking her hand.

‘Together?’ He offered, and she turned to face the cheering crowds.

‘Together.’


	10. Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's such a little cutie

‘It’s you.’ Arthur bluntly stated, and Merlin rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

‘I’m sorry that I couldn’t tell you, I just…’

‘You. The same Merlin that trips over air.’ The Warlock nodded, watched the Prince look him up and down, then across to where Morgana was dancing with Uther. Then back again.

‘My manservant just married my sister.’ Merlin decided that he wasn’t actually wanting a response, so fell silent while Arthur processed everything. Then, when Arthur’s eyes showed the betrayal of Merlin’s lies, the Warlock decided to try again.

‘Sire, I…’

‘You can call me Arthur.’ He snapped, and Merlin bowed his head then realised his mistake, began to try and stutter out an apology.

‘Merlin, why aren’t you mad at me?’ That halted his apology, Arthur looking at the floor, before meeting his gaze.

‘There’s nothing to be mad about, Sire. Arthur. You’re… my friend. I was honoured to serve you.’ Arthur made a weird sound, like he was being choked, shaking his head firmly.

‘Merlin you don’t need to bow to me anymore. We’re… equals. As it should be, if all I’ve heard about Emrys is true.’ That caused Merlin to chuckle, Arthur joining in, before they both looked across to where Morgana was laughing, having moved on to dance with Aglain.

‘It’s a shame Hunith had to leave.’ Indeed, Merlin had hoped she could stay, but she had told him this was not her place. This was his moment, his Camelot.

‘It is. She… she doesn’t want me to help her out.’ Merlin hadn't understood, not when she usually accepted the money he earned as Arthur’s manservant. He quickly swiped at his face, before any tears could dare form, but Arthur’s hand was on his shoulder.

‘She’s proud of you, Merlin. She’s just letting you… settle. As a Prince.’ He scoffed the last word, and Merlin chuckled.

‘Does that mean no more polishing your armour?’ Merlin cheeked, and Arthur rolled his eyes.

‘You barely clean it anyway. Although I am mad that you’re leaving me with George.’ It didn’t feel different, talking to Arthur like this. Merlin looked back across to Morgana, to where she was talking with Gwen and the Knights, and realised that he’d never thought he’d get this far. Now what?

‘You go to the Castle, and then come back to my side.’ Arthur stated, and Merlin realised he’d asked the question aloud.

‘Back to your side?’ Arthur looked away, almost like he was ashamed, then back to Merlin. The honesty in his gaze was terrifying, the emotion in the sky-blue eyes.

‘As equals. Emrys, and the… Once and Future King?’ Merlin nodded, confirmed Arthur’s title, and he tested it again.

‘Huh. I guess this makes dealing with bandits easier.’

**

Uther watched as his son and son-in-law talked, the easy, carefree communication between them. How had he not noticed this before? He’d always caught glances of Merlin out of the corner of his eye, wondered why his son dealt with the mouthy servant. Now, he was a Prince of Camelot, one of the strongest men in the Kingdom, yet still the cheeky man that he’d hired for Arthur’s manservant.

‘You’re staring.’ His daughter came to stand by his side, her cheeks flushed and the brightest smile on her face. He’d never seen her happier, dancing and laughing and engaging with his Council, sneaking glances to the man she had married. He was doing the same, every so often, looking away from Arthur and across to Morgana, when he thought she wasn’t looking. Uther decided that Emrys, Merlin, was just as fond of his daughter, as Morgana was of him.

‘I’m shocked.’ He had been, for the first moment. But everything seemed to slip into place, unexplainable coincidences, where the servant managed to find himself in the middle of each and every drama. How he knew so much, and the way Arthur always escaped with his life.

‘He’s been protecting Arthur since the moment he arrived. You, as well.’ Morgana chided, but carefully. Uther didn’t need convincing, he knew the boy was strong, had seen evidence of his Magic. Had watched him take a bolt destined for his own heart.

‘Then he deserves your hand, and your heart.’ The last part had her blushing crimson, before Uther decided he had taken up enough of her time already.

‘Go on, dance! Enjoy the night!’ She smiled, moved away and across towards Merlin. Arthur excused himself, heading towards him, and he greeted his son with a smile.

‘Surprised?’ He inquired, watched as Merlin offered out his hand to Morgana, nothing but polite, and she accepted.

‘It makes sense, the more I think about it.’ Arthur concluded. The song changed, and they watched as the couple awkwardly got used to dancing with each other. Uther took note of the way the druids turned, watching the couple.

‘I never thought there would be Dragons in our Kingdom.’ Arthur added, and Uther looked to the window, remembering the Great Dragon, and how Merlin had so easily conversed with him.

‘All this time, acting as your manservant, when he was… this.’ He gestured vaguely, recalling the many titles that came under Merlin’s name. Son of Balinor. Immortal.

‘At least now we know how he stayed alive.’ The couple were laughing now, less tense and dancing freely, the hem of Morgana’s dress glowing slightly. Magic, so freely shown, sparks of light that danced around them.

‘I don’t want them to go.’ Arthur admitted, and Uther would, a year ago, have told him off for such emotion. Now, however, he understood.

‘No dangerous quests until they’re back in Camelot.’ Uther agreed.

**

‘And a lot of chocolate cake.’ Morgana stated, grinning as Merlin twirled her delicately. The Warlock nodded, face sincere.

‘And strawberries.’

‘Pastries.’

‘Apples.’

‘I see a theme, healthy items for you, and sugary things for me.’ Merlin laughed at her words, the dance ending, and she slipped her arm through his. It felt nice, a gesture of comfort, with so many people wanting to talk to them. Relying on each other, to keep grounded.

‘The happy couple! Drinks!’ Gwen came across, offered out drinks to the both of them, and Morgana noted how her maid’s eyes drifted over to where Arthur was standing. One day, in a Camelot where Arthur was King…

‘A toast.’ Merlin proposed, and Morgana beamed.

‘To a night of awkward chatter,’

‘And the tastiest of foods,’ Merlin added,

‘And Merlin shocking the entirety of Camelot.’ Gwen finished, the trio laughing as they drank to the words. Morgana kept an eye on Merlin, realised he was genuinely happy to be married to her. She’d been so worried, that he was only doing it because it would help Arthur, that he didn’t actually want to be here.

‘This is quite possibly the best day of my life.’ Merlin remarked, smiling to her, and Morgana felt her heart clench.

‘I can agree to that.’

**

As the party began to dwindle, Merlin helped Morgana stagger from the room, Arthur on her other side. She had drank one too many glasses of wine, started babbling about how pleased she was that birds could fly, because otherwise they’d look quite ridiculous hopping on the ground.

They reached her Chambers, and Merlin blinked in surprise when he saw they had been completely redecorated. Gwen came rushing in, with water and a vial of something for the headache she would have in the morning.

‘She’ll be awfully moody.’ Arthur remarked, watching as Morgana tried to convince Gwen to dance with her.

‘Snappy.’ Merlin agreed, chuckling as Gwen and Morgana both went tumbling to the floor.

‘Good luck with that.’ Arthur added, and Merlin went to ask what he meant, before it all went clicking into place.

This was his room for the night. He wouldn’t go back to Gaius, wouldn’t sleep on the small cot he was used to. A hand grabbed his shoulder, evidently he’d gone rather pale, wobbled slightly.

‘Merlin! Are you okay?’ Arthur’s eyes were filled with concern, and the Warlock swallowed hard.

‘Do… do I sleep on the floor?’ Because, logically, they had not married for love. This had been arranged, and he did not want to overstep any boundaries. Arthur frowned, then opened his mouth, before he became just as puzzled as Merlin felt.

‘I… No. I’d presume… Morgana would have expected…’ Gwen broke the awkward conversation by asking for some assistance, the now giggling Morgana attempting to escape the room. Arthur scooped her up in one singular motion, before dropping her onto the bed. Gwen went for her shoes, while Merlin hovered.

He was so unsure.

Morgana, now without her jewellery, shoes or the lace veil, had sprawled out over the bed and was talking about how she wanted to visit the sea. Gwen looked from her, to Arthur, then finally up to him.

‘I’ll sleep on the floor.’ Merlin decided, stealing a pillow from the bed, and Gwen went to collect blankets from the cupboard. Arthur just watched, an odd look on his face as Merlin tucked Morgana in, made sure she was comfy and had her head on top of the pillows, rather than buried under them like she kept attempting.

‘Her corset strings will need undone.’ Gwen called from the closet, and Merlin’s eyes flashed gold briefly. He knew it worked when Morgana sighed, muttered something about him being a good Warlock, then rolled over and promptly fell asleep.

He chuckled, stood up to find Arthur staring at him.

‘Is there something on my face?’ He questioned, confused, and the Prince just shrugged.

‘Nothing, sorry. Goodnight, Merlin.’ The Warlock caught himself in time, managed not to bow his head, and Arthur slipped out. Gwen came with blankets, offered to go and get him some more, but Merlin would manage.

‘Remember, breakfast in the morning with the King and overnight guests.’ And with that, she was gone.

Merlin looked to Morgana, then settled down by the fire, wrapped a blanket over himself.

His first night, as a married man. Strange, he felt very similar, apart from the weight lifted from his chest.


	11. Brief Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small respite chapter, before the next challenge approaches

Morgana woke, yawned and stretched out in her bed, surprised when she found herself sleeping in finery. Then, the headache hit, and she groaned into the pillow. The sun was creeping in, and Morgana rose herself from the bed, remembered drinking one to many glasses of wine yesterday.

She was married. The thought tripped to the front of her mind, and she glanced to the other side of the bed, only to find it empty. Then, she looked to where the fire had died, and spotted a mountain of blankets.

Merlin had slept on the floor. She wasn’t sure whether to be amused, or disappointed at the revelation. She rose, aware that she was somehow wearing her gown without the shift tightened, the laces itching awfully.

‘Good morning, milady!’ It wasn’t Gwen, Morgana noted, but a girl she’d never seen before. Merlin jerked away, rolled back and then met her gaze, a bright smile forming. Then he spotted the maid, and his eyes widened considerably.

‘Good morning, milord, do you require assistance dressing this morning?’ Merlin’s mouth opened, then fell shut, and Morgana took pity on him.

‘He’s quite alright, although I wouldn’t mind a hand with my dress.’

**

Merlin was unsure of what to do now that he was dressed, surprised to find a whole wardrobe provided for him. He attempted to go for the most basic of clothing, yesterday was alright, but he didn’t want to make a habit of wearing such finery. It felt wrong, especially with Elma dressing Morgana, a maid that he had known for a while now.

He decided to stack the blankets back up and place them into the cupboard, avoiding the dressing screen and the chatter of the two women. With that done, Merlin felt rather helpless, and so focused on stripping the bed and piling the sheets into the basket Elma had brought. Then, he went to reach for new ones, before remembering they were leaving today.

Oh Goddess, they were leaving today. Merlin was leaving Arthur’s side, after all he’d done to keep him safe, to a Castle that was supposed to be his. He sat down quickly, tried to calm his racing mind.

‘Merlin?’ He rose his head, to find Morgana’s concerned expression. She was dressed in green, still wearing the bracelet he had bought for her. Elma came out as well, shot him a thankful glance for the stripped bed and piled blankets.

‘Ready. Yes, ready, let’s… go.’ He knew how this had worked, had seen hundreds of breakfasts come and go, but this time, he wasn’t the one serving them. The doors were opened, and he caught sight of the King at the head of the table, some of the other guests already there. Arthur’s chair was empty, which was surprising, George must have been slacking.

Morgana kept hold of him as they walked to the table, and he pulled back the chair for her. He then sat, bowed his head to the King, and watched as a servant moved forth to pile his plate full of food.

He was going to be sick. It was all too much richness, his stomach had never seen so much offered out. Beside him, Morgana was watching, and her eyes flashed golden briefly.

Half the food vanished, and Merlin grinned up at her. Trust her to notice his issue.

**

‘Be safe.’ Arthur hugged her tightly, Morgana stepping back and nodding. She then hugged Uther, smiled when he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Below, the courtyard was bustling, a group of ten Knights ready to escort them to the Castle, a chest with their goods and money. It was a small procession, but Merlin had been the one to point out that they were two sorcerers, that they could probably have managed without the ten men.

‘Remember, you must start to shape the land. Nobles will offer out their children, to have the chance of being Knighted.’ She bowed her head, had long-since gotten use to the ways of Court.

‘And if you want to come home early…’

‘We’ll be fine, Father. Stay safe, and we’ll be back before you know it.’ She turned, moved down the steps to where the Knights were bidding Merlin goodbye. Hugs all around, Gwaine kissing the top of his head and ruffling his hair affectionately. They all bowed as she approached, which she pouted at.

‘We’ll see you soon!’

‘If you need us, just send word!’ She hugged Leon first, then Percival, Elyan, Lancelot, and finally Gwaine. Once they had all stepped back, she looked to the mounted Guards, and then to Merlin.

‘Scary.’ She muttered, and Merlin nodded in agreement. She walked to her horse, watched Merlin fight the instinct to be the one to offer her help to mount. Another servant appeared, George, she realised with amusement. He was wearing a neckerchief, which just made her mourn the fact that Merlin was not.

**

‘I see something green.’

‘A tree.’ Merlin provided, and Morgana grinned.

‘Correct again, however did you guess?’ Her husband, she still couldn’t not believe she could call him such a thing, rolled his eyes but didn’t protest. It was their second day of riding, and they had yet one more to go until they reached their new home.

‘Milord, Milady, might I suggest we camp here for the night?’ His name was Robert, the Guard leading the trek, and both her and Merlin found him incredibly easy to irritate. The games annoyed him, the way they’d let the horses stretch their legs, their method of making fire in the evening.

‘A good suggestion.’ Morgana conceded, dismounted from the horse and watched as they began to try and make room on the wagon for her to rest. It was ridiculous, she could sleep on the floor, and had done last night, once Merlin had pointed out that the ground looked more comfy than the wooden slats.

‘When will they learn…’ She growled out, but Merlin just nudged her.

‘You get a bed back soon, only one more day with them.’ That was the point she had to remember, and turned to look back at Merlin.

‘This will be some adventure.’ She mused, the Warlock agreeing.

‘I don’t know many house spells.’ That made the two of them burst into laughter, which was stifled to giggles when they saw the glare that Robert gave.

**

‘This is all our land?’ Merlin whispered to Morgana, who looked just as scared as he was. People had left their huts to watch the procession move through, the Castle looming in the distance. It was big, surrounded by fields and then a thick layer of trees, and he could already see that it would require Magic to repair.

‘Apparently so.’ Morgana murmured back, smiling and waving to the children that looked up at them curiously.

‘Makes for a game of hide and seek, I suppose.’ Merlin could tell that Robert heard them, from the slight scoff, and he wondered why exactly anybody had thought it was a good idea for him to be made a Prince.

‘That shall be the first thing we do, once we’ve unpacked.’ Morgana agreed, urging her horse into a canter. He was quick to follow, chasing the tracks up towards their new home.


	12. Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks, and Uther has to summon for Merlin

It took three weeks, before Uther realised that they needed Merlin back in Camelot. He looked up from his throne, across to his son, who seemed to have come to the same conclusion. The man continued, the news that a sorcerer had been spotted on the borders usually would have not warranted the attention of the King. But, according to the locals, the sorcerer was accompanied with people that should have been dead.

Necromancy, according to Gaius, was a complicated skill that very few sorcerers would have been able to manage. That news was bad, but when Gaius continued to explain that not even Morgana would have been able to do such a thing at her current skill level, Uther began to worry.

‘Should we send for him?’ Arthur asked, once the men had been dismissed and it was just his son and the trusted Knights. Three weeks, that was all they had managed without the Warlock, and Uther could imagine that Gaius was secretly laughing at them.

‘We probably should, if the sorcerer is as strong as we fear.’ Uther concluded, not missing the way all six of the men perked up at the fact that Merlin would be coming back.

‘But Morgana isn’t going with you.’ He added, watched Arthur’s smile fall slightly.

‘Father…’

‘It would look bad, to break the post-wedding period for both of them.’ Uther remarked, and Arthur eventually bowed his head in agreement. With that decided, Uther sent a runner to the Castle, hoping that Merlin would arrive quickly.

**

‘Good morning, milady.’ Morgana grumbled something to Helena, the maid that had so quickly settled into the routine of serving her. She missed Gwen, nothing could replace her closest friend, but Helena was, in her own way, a delight to have by her side. Every morning she’d help her dress, before teaching Morgana how to handle the rounds on the farm. It was quaint, she enjoyed the fresh air and the fact that the children would come out to see her.

‘Is it morning already?’ She rolled from the bed, in just a nightgown, looked to the maid who was attempting to hide her smile.

‘It is indeed. His lordship had already begun milking the cattle, and has started the spell-work on the eastern Wing.’ Of course he had, Merlin was a suck-up to the people of the Village. Or, more likely, he was too used to being a servant. Out in the furthest regions of Camelot, they had not heard of Merlin, the servant. They knew him as Emrys, Prince of Camelot and King of the Druids, many had come to see his Magic on the first day they had arrived.

She dressed quickly, finished her breakfast and headed down through the Castle in search of Merlin. He wasn’t hard to find, in the barn that held the cattle, talking to one of the stable-boys.

‘Good morning, Merlin.’ He rose, hands dirty but a bright smile on his face, and she fought the way her heart quickened. It had been nice, getting to know him over the three weeks since the wedding, and the routine suited the both of them well.

‘Morning. Try some of this.’ He brought the bowl to her lips, one hand resting on her chin, and she gulped down the fresh milk. It was better than anything she’d ever tasted, much better than the milk brought to the Castle, and she could see how proud he was of the fresh produce.

‘Is this what’s been keeping your attention?’ She teased, and Merlin’s grin spread. He took her hand, something that was happening more and more often, and led her out to the garden plots. Strawberries, she realised, as he crouched down and picked one off the plant, offering it out to her. Rather than doing the sensible thing and taking it, she leant in to bite it from his fingers, surprised when his eyes darted to her lips.

It all felt far to risky, she blushed as she chewed the sweet fruit, and Merlin cleared his throat. The moment was broken when Helena came rushing in, a worried look on her face.

‘A Knight of Camelot had arrived, milord.’

**

Merlin was to ride to the Castle, leaving behind Morgana in their blissful hideaway. She may have said that she was alright with such a thing, but he didn’t miss the slight longing, and he was determined to bring her back something that would cheer her up. He packed lightly, his grimoire and some clothes, a neckerchief in case he fancied changing back to old habits.

When he raced down the stairs, Morgana was at the bottom, perfectly composed. The household had gathered to see him off: Helena, Morgana’s maid, Lucian, Merlin’s supposed-to-be manservant, not that he ever commanded him as such, Elena, the cook, and a couple of people from the village that occasionally assisted on the farm.

‘Would you take these letters for me?’ Morgana handed across a pile of letters, wrapped in a ribbon, and he tucked them into his jacket.

‘Of course. I’ll be back soon, and should you need me…’ She knew how to call for him, that was one of the things their Magic now did without hesitance.

‘Call for me when you leave Camelot with the Knights and my brother.’ She stated, proof that she was worried, and he hugged her quickly. He knew that most nobles wouldn’t show such affection in front of the servants, but Morgana was more than happy to rest against him.

‘I’ll call you every night, if it would keep your worry at bay.’ Her weak chuckle was enough to confirm he would do such a thing, pressing a kiss to her cheek and stepping back. The household bowed, something he was still not used to, and he followed the Guard out to the horses.

**

Uther watched his son-in-law come striding in, eyes nervous but a purposeful walk, the three weeks had helped him settle in, the King concluded.

‘My King.’ He bowed, as appropriate, before his gaze flicked to Arthur. A smile, similar to the one Arthur had when he had heard Merlin was at the gates.

‘How is the eastern border?’ Uther asked, not that he feared any trouble. Sure enough, Merlin was quick to assure him that everything was well, and that Morgana missed him. A letter procured, offered out, and Uther was grateful for it.

‘Arthur will brief you on the issue, I’m sure.’ His son was more than happy to go and greet Merlin, clapping him on the back as the two walked away. Uther’s focus was back on the letter, a bright smile on his face as he read that she was quite content with her new life.

**

Gwen squealed, then went in a hurry to find Arthur. He was with the Knights, packing ready to leave, and Merlin was with them. Luckily, he was being distracted by Gaius, did not notice when she pulled Arthur aside. Unfortunately, calling one called all the Knights, they flocked to Gwen to try and see what had made her so happy.

She offered out the letter, knowing they would focus on the same bit that she had.

_‘Merlin is most kind, but I cannot help but think I wish to be more than the friends he has offered out. I know it was not what was expected, and I do not know how to go about changing such boundaries, especially with this new life that I would not risk._

_I can only hope that you, Guinevere, have some advice on how to show Merlin that my intentions are more than friendly?_

_Missing you dearly,_

_Morgana_

**

Merlin was happy to be back with Arthur, the normal teasing commencing almost immediately.

‘Glad to see you’re still the same idiot.’ He muttered, while Arthur threw a waterskin at his head, and Merlin dodged it with ease. The Knights were laughing, trying very hard to hide it, even though Arthur himself looked amused.

Camp was made that night, and Merlin fell into the routine of collecting firewood for the group, seeing to the horses and then focusing on making stew. It was only once he’d done all this that he realised they were watching him.

‘Only you, Merlin.’ Arthur remarked, a mixture of exasperated and amused, and Merlin stuck his tongue out.

‘Someone’s got to keep you fed. Unless you’re trying to go back for the original belt holes?’ That earned another thing flying in his direction, and Merlin cackled the entire time.

**

‘Could I borrow the fire?’ Was not a sentence Merlin thought he’d ever find himself saying, Arthur staring at him in confusion. He took that as consent, crouched down and muttered the linking spell, watching the flames flicker upwards until the sparks formed into a screen, and he could see Morgana’s room, from the fireplace.

‘Milord, you must give some warning if you’re going to do such a thing!’ Helena stated with a laugh, curiously peering into the flames, and Merlin offered an apologetic smile.

‘Sorry, Helena, is Morgana around?’ He ignored the Knights, who were creeping closer to try and see into the flames. It took a moment, but Morgana appeared, the worried frown turning into a smile when she spotted him.

‘Merlin, thank the… Arthur! Hello, brother, how are you?’ Merlin pouted, giving in and sitting back as Arthur chatted away with her.

At least she was no longer worried, the Warlock mused.


	13. A selection of Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a new foe appears, the necromancer is long forgotten

This was an odd situation. Merlin looked to Arthur, then back to King Lot, Rodor and Odin. A selection of Kings, that had been on the path of their travels south. The moment that they had ridden close to the Camp, they had been escorted by Knights from Escetir, Lot’s Kingdom, until they made it to the tent where the Leaders were positioned.

The sorcerer was long-forgotten, they could come back to that issue when they didn’t have a situation that could possibly affect the entirety of Albion.

‘We’ve united out troops, Alined and Godwin have been informed. Ships, spotted off the coast of Kent.’ Merlin stayed back as Arthur spoke with the Kings’ and their military leaders, wondered if this was the moment that his Destiny had spoken about. A risk, to the lands of Albion, that saw Arthur agreeing to fight alongside them, to ride back to Camelot and call forth their armies.

If there were ships coming, then all of Albion was threatened. Previous wars had been forgotten, the three Kings speaking to Arthur as an equal, as an ally, and Merlin fought his proud smile. This was what he’d raised his Prince to do, to become the man that would have the solution.

‘We’ll have Camelot’s troops here within two days, and then we march South to Kent. Within ten days, we’ll have all our forces along the high ground,’ Arthur pointed to the ridge on the map, the Kings’ leaning forwards to watch, ‘And ready for the fight that’s bound to come.’

**

Morgana urged her horse onwards, the word reaching her that Camelot’s armies were marching South, to join that of the other Kings’ in Kent. Uther had called for her, did not dare leave her unattended, and Merlin had requested her by his side.

This would be the biggest War that Albion had ever seen, and although she knew she shouldn’t be, she felt excited. When Merlin had spoken to her, she’d seen his proud smile, as he spoke of how Arthur was ready to fight alongside the men that had gathered. All the Kingdoms, coming together to face the threat of ships on the coastline.

It would be a long ride, with only her maid to accompany her, not that she was fearful of raiders or bandits. Word had spread of a risk to the entirety of Albion, none would dare try anything at the moment, not when the Knights were risking their lives for the land around them.

Sorcerers and Druids alike, called to Merlin’s side, would gather at the camp. Together, all men accounted for, they might stand at around a thousand men. Unthinkable, so many Knights, brought together to defend the land.

Morgana moved her hands forwards, into a gallop they raced, Helena at her side as she sped across Camelot’s lands and towards Nemeth, through the land and to Kent. In nine days, they would be ready for War. In nine days, Morgana would be forced to watch as her brother and husband went into battle.

**

Arthur walked amongst the tents, heard the men chattering. Rumours had spread, the moment that sorcerers and Druids started appearing. Magic would aid them, that was clear, and the Kings that sat at the table had agreed upon allowing their influence. They would have to, the ships had been counted, and there had to be at least nine of them hanging off the coast.

‘Nervous?’ Gwen asked as he stormed into his tent, the Knights of the Round Table looking up at him.

‘This is the biggest battle of our lives. All these men, previous grievances forgotten, to face an unknown foe.’ Gone was the threat of the sorcerer practicing necromancy, all attention was on the coastal zone. Princess Mithian had come to see him earlier, had urged him to think wisely about going into battle. Uther had done the same, had told him he wouldn’t blame him if he decided not to fight in the Battle.

King Lot was not sending in his heir, not would King Rodor, although that was because she was a Princess. Godwin and Alined would arrive soon, and the Camp was expanding rapidly, all the men nervous as they waited for instruction on how to fight.

‘We’ll be by your side, Arthur.’ Gwen stated, took his hand and squeezed it. He slumped into her hold, looking to his men, and then realising that Merlin wasn’t in the tent.

**

‘You think such a thing is possible?’ Odin asked, a laugh in his tone, disbelief clear.

‘Give me a chance. If it does not work, you have lost nothing.’ Merlin pleaded, looking to Aglain, who had been the one to first consider his proposal.

‘But my son, and my daughter’s husband.’ Uther stated, though he at least was considering what Merlin had suggested.

‘Without Arthur, my Magic has no purpose. I’d die, to keep him safe.’ Merlin stated, staring Uther in the eye, and knowing he was considering it.

‘You cannot be serious? One sorcerer, and one Prince, against two thousand odd men?’ King Lot said, his question met with silence around the room.

King Rodor sighed, looked up from the map and straight at Merlin.

‘My daughter tells me I should trust Camelot, and I do. We lose nothing from trying, it is not my heir at risk. And, with the current outnumbering, we could do with a little luck.’ Merlin could have cried in relief, gave the King a nod before looking to Uther. He needed his King’s permission, had to have Arthur by his side if he was to walk onto the battlefield.

‘You swear to protect him.’ Uther slowly stated, Odin scoffing and calling him a madman.

‘Until my dying breath.’ Merlin swore, and the King stared at him. All this time teaching Uther how to be a better man, to trust Magic, and this was the biggest test.

‘Then I agree to the plan.’ Uther finally stated, turning to the other Kings.

‘Seconded.’ Rodor stood tall, glanced back to Princess Mithian, who gave Merlin an encouraging smile.

‘I agree to his suicidal mission.’ Lot eventually added, and Odin rolled his eyes.

‘Very well. We shall wait till the boy and Prince have had their go.’ Merlin knew that none of them would have agreed, had it been their own people threatened. But with the boats estimated at holding close to two thousand men, they needed all the luck they could get.

‘Godwin and Alined will agree, once they arrive in three days time.’ Uther stated confidently, before looking to Aglain.

‘I shall spread the word amongst the Magic-community, the spell will be ready for you, Emrys.’ Merlin gave him a nod, bowed to the collection of Kings, and then escaped from the War-tent.

Mithian met him outside, took his hand and squeezed it.

‘I hope you know what you’re doing.’ She whispered, and Merlin had to agree.

He could only hope Morgana would accept his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye bye necromancer, bonus points if you've figured out who it is


	14. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People learn of Merlin's plan

Arthur entered the tent, freezing when he saw just how many Kings were in the vicinity. It was quite odd, seeing them on the same page for once, joining forces against an unknown enemy.

‘Come in, Arthur.’ Uther looked up briefly, and the Prince realised he was the one they were waiting for. Princess Mithian had summoned him from his tent, and now he had a feeling that there was a reason she hadn't returned with him.

‘Is there an issue?’ He looked around, focused on Odin for a moment, before looking back to Uther.

‘Your brother-in-law is insane, that’s the issue.’ Godwin stated, and Arthur was ashamed to admit it took longer than expected to realise they were talking about Merlin. He looked around for the idiot, expecting him to be here, but he was sadly disappointed.

‘As you’re aware, we have around half the troops.’ Odin began, hands on the table as he looked over the map. Arthur nodded, Uther had told him as such, they were around a thousand men, half the size of the estimated fleet.

‘And although we have the height advantage,’ King Rodor added, levelling Arthur with a stare,

‘We still don’t think we can win.’ King Lot finished the sentence, and a solemn silence filled the tent. Arthur held still, looking to his Father for the reason he had been summoned. Uther sighed, sitting back in the chair he was in, before meeting his eye.

‘Merlin wants to walk out onto the battlefield. A spell is being prepared, that should gift him the ability to lengthen the time he can use his Magic for. Stamina, if you’ll believe it.’ Arthur should have known that Merlin would do something stupid, bit his lip as he fought not to call him an idiot.

‘Let me go by his side.’ A chuckle filled the room, each of the Kings’ looking amused, all apart from Uther.

‘You are. He requested it, something about destinies. Aglain will brief you, but you’ll make the journey the moment they dock. We’ll keep watch, and when it goes wrong,’

‘Even you have no faith in you son-in-law.’ Lot cut in, laughing.

‘We’ll be there to back you up.’ Uther finished. Arthur considered all that had been said, bowed his head to his Father, then looked around the tent.

‘I’ll be ready on alert, Sire.’ Uther looked old, tired, far more than he ever had before. The tent opened, Princess Mithian bobbing a curtsey as she poked her head around.

‘Princess Morgana has been sighted, your Highness.’ Both Uther and Arthur perked up, the other Kings looking just as curious. After all, they’d heard of the wedding, and the Magic that she had.

**

Morgana’s horse was close to dropping, and she fuelled just a little more Magic into her, along with the gelding carrying Helena. The Camps stretched out, filling the once sandy grass-fields, and Morgana looked along the line as she pulled her mare back to a canter. Spotting Arthur was simple, his armour shined more than the sun itself, and Uther was beside him. She noted the other Kings, identifying them, figuring they had come because she had not been seen since her Magic had been announced.

Her horse skidded to a halt, and she dismounted quickly, Helena doing the same. A man came, took the reins of her horse and then her maid’s, led them away as she looked to her Father and brother. The Knights of the Round Table appeared, Gwen by their side, and Morgana laughed as her friend came forth to hug her.

‘I missed you.’ She muttered into Gwen’s hair, the girl laughing and hugging her tightly. When she stepped back, Gwen seemed to realise she had just run in front of Uther, moving back to where Helena was standing.

‘Father, brother.’ She greeted, bobbed a curtsey and eyed up the Kings.

‘You rode quickly.’ Uther observed, and she offered a smile.

‘Worried, that I would not make it before you went to battle.’ Uther flinched, and King Lot started laughing.

‘Your husband has seen to it that it’s a suicide mission.’ She froze, panic welling up inside her, the only reason she did not waver was because Arthur was looking right at her.

‘We are to go onto the battlefield first. Just the two of us.’ Logically, it made sense. Merlin, if he was to use his Magic in battle, didn’t need people that could get in the way. His Magic would never hurt Arthur, so he was safe, but a thousand warriors might get in the way.

‘I see.’ Her voice wobbled, and Arthur shot her an apologetic look.

‘Where is the Warlock-Prince?’ Rodor asked, looking around the group, and Mithian was the one to respond.

‘I believe he went with Aglain this morning, Father.’ Morgana liked Mithian, found her courage and strength admirable.

‘Call for him.’ Arthur stated, knowing she had such a gift, and she let her eyes glow golden. Reached out, for the tether between them, and felt Merlin’s response easily.

**

Merlin rushed through the Camp, able to feel the bond that tied them together, Morgana calling to him like a Siren’s song. He had actually been with Gaius, his father-figure scolding him for being so rash, for his idea to walk onto a battlefield. But Merlin had promised he would keep himself and Arthur safe, that Gaius didn’t need to worry. He would come back to him, and everything would be alright.

Morgana would probably have the same issue, she’d be mad, he knew that even before he’d spotted her. She was with the Kings, Gwen and Helena by her side, and he watched her face tense.

‘Merlin.’ She still hugged him, then stepped back, eyes narrowing.

‘We can discuss this later.’ She stated simply, like her eyes didn’t burn with vengeance, and he offered a weak smile.

‘I can show you to the tent if you want, milady?’ Gwen offered, and Morgana walked away with Gwen by her side.

‘That went well.’ Arthur offered, and Merlin had to agree.

‘Helena, are you well?’ She smiled up at him, bobbed a curtsey.

‘Yes, milord, do you require my assistance?’ Usually, she’d call him Emrys, or Merlin, as he’d asked her to. But, with the Kings’ of Albion watching, she knew better than to dare address him as such.

‘Go to Gaius, he’ll need the help of a Healer, to reassure the men.’ She smiled, disappeared in a flash, Elyan offering to lead her.

**

‘This is insane.’ Morgana muttered to him, the two of them in their tent for the evening. Merlin had to agree, the idea of two men facing two thousand did seem absurd, even if Aglain assured him the spell would mean his Magic could last for longer. Strength, however, they could not improve. He took faith in the fact that his Magic had been stronger ever since he’d married Morgana, ever since Arthur knew about him.

‘I’ll be fine, Morgana. As long as you stay safe…’ She glared, but he didn’t care if she was angry. He wanted her safe, even if he was in harm’s way. He could not be distracted, torn between Arthur, and Morgana. The two Pendragon siblings would have equal claims to him, one because of his heart, the other because of Destiny.

‘Come back to me.’ Morgana whispered, terrified, and he offered out an arm. She tucked under it, rested her head against his chest, and they lay in the dark, waiting.

Everything was about to change, just when he thought he’d finally found a thing he was willing to fight for. Morgana shuddered, tucked closer and squeezed her eyes shut, stopping the tears that he had seen welling up.

‘I will. I promise you, everything will be okay.’ He would make sure of it, couldn’t leave this world until he knew that Morgana would be safe, that Arthur would do exactly as Destiny foretold.


	15. Two Vs Two thousand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WAR, hm, yeah, WHAT IS IT GOOD FOR?

‘Are you sure about this?’ Arthur asked, staring down the hill towards the coast, where the enemy had gathered. Stretched out, as far as the place allowed, and Albion’s army had done the same, on the ridge, staring down at the ground between them. The Kings were all in armour, not that they were fighting, standing on-top of the cliff where they could watch the fight. Mithian was here, as was Gaius and Morgana, people that would not fight but watch the battle.

‘Positive.’ Merlin replied, giving him a cheeky grin. Arthur turned, ready to bid his father goodbye, and found Uther staring right at him. He was surprised when he was pulled into a hug, but accepted it, before his Knights came forth to hug him. It wasn’t technically supposed to happen, Arthur shouldn’t have treated them like this, but he didn’t care.

Merlin was hugging Morgana, and Arthur wished his sister would take a leap of faith. She didn’t, turning to hug him, and Arthur pressed a kiss to her temple.

‘Ready?’ Merlin asked, a fake-cheer on his face. Arthur gripped his sword, looked off to the impossible odds.

‘Let’s get this over with.’

**

‘Have you got a plan?’ Arthur asked, as they stood on the battlefield facing two thousand men. He trusted Merlin, but the Warlock hadn't really stated his ideas aloud. Merlin nodded, gestured to the bright sky, and Arthur heard it before he saw it.

Kilgharrah landed by Merlin’s side, turned to face him with what Arthur presumed was a smile.

‘Young Warlock. Quite the feat your attempting.’ From behind him, he could hear chanting beginning, the sorcerers aiding Merlin’s Magic.

‘Keep the sides pushing inwards.’ Was all Merlin said, the Dragon taking back to the skies, and a cry starting at the men in front advanced. Arthur grimaced, drew Excalibur and looked to Merlin, whose eyes were glittering golden.

‘I’ve got your back.’ Merlin promised, and Arthur nodded back.

‘Till the end.’

He charged.

**

Aglain repeated the spell, watched as the sky darkened over the battle. The Dragon’s first breath of fire raced over the men on the furthest side, screams echoing out as they tried to ready shields. Merlin glowed with power, energy he had never had an excuse to release his hold over. His Magic was made for Arthur, it would never hurt him, and that was what made them an ideal partnership.

Lightning hit down onto the ground, sending a collection of men flying, flames racing down the side of Arthur’s sword. If he was terrified of it, he gave no indication, moved like liquid by Merlin’s side.

The Once and Future King. Nobody would doubt what Emrys had said, not any more. They could see it, the power radiating off the two of them, the way they were the epicentre of the fight. The eye of the storm, the soldiers focusing on them, not the mass of warriors on top of the hill. Those that did break came sprinting, in groups that would barley affect their front line.

If they ever got there, which was unlikely, because a screech filled the air and from the clouds descended another Dragon, Merlin’s hatchling, ready to pick off those who escaped Merlin and his King.

**

Arthur had a Magic sword. It only took him one hit to realise that, if he aimed correctly, one well placed blow shoved several others back. It glided straight through armour, flames making those that dared lunge against him cower. Nobody ever got that close to him, he was never overwhelmed, it was like Merlin’s Magic knew how many men he could take on. Lightning crashed down around him, every strike sending twenty-odd men flying, and Arthur narrowly managed to avoid a foot that went over his head.

Merlin was glowing with energy, golden eyes shining and lightning rumbling around his feet. Behind him, the white Dragon was hurling fire at those that tried to avoid them, Kilgharrah attacking the edges and keeping them barrelling towards him.

They were doing well, but they needed a lot more than what they had.

‘Arthur! Cover me!’ Merlin just stopped attacking people, and Arthur swore as he ran to Merlin’s side, daring those that came charging at the duo. He didn’t ask what Merlin was doing, why he had fallen silent and had his eyes screwed shut, just hoped that it was going to be something that would work.

There were cries from behind him, and Arthur turned to see a wave of darkness coming from the hills. They scuttled from between the soldiers, raced onto the battlefields, and it took him a moment to realise what they were.

Wyverns.

Red eyes, dark scales and wings that were crooked and ugly, yet they came in mass over the hills. He’d never seen so many, hurtling towards the battle and attacking the soldiers. Merlin opened his eyes, lightning hitting the ground right before Arthur’s face, where he’d been too busy watching the creatures to defend himself.

Arthur was knocked from his feet by a large man, probably Percival’s size, and he stared at the knife that went for his face. He regretted not wearing a helmet, until something pushed the weight off his chest.

A wyvern, that bit down and shook the man that would have had a killing shot. Arthur looked to the Wyvern, the creature staring back with a curious expression, but not attacking him. In return, Arthur sliced Excalibur through a man charging at the scaly creature. The wyvern nodded, Arthur nodded, and then they went back to fighting.

**

Merlin knew that the Old Religion would be more than willing to gift him power, if he returned it in repayment. So, for every life that was being taken, the power increased. It felt like fire in his blood, itched at his skin as he commanded lightning, fire and air to attack the forces. The tornado was, in all fairness, an accident. He’d had a flash of fighting by Arthur’s side in Ealdor, and that one thought had been enough to summon the storm.

On the sea, he watched the waves begin to climb, caught sight of Freya. She grinned across at him, before bringing a wave down onto one of the ships. He was glad that she’d answered his plea, as had the Wyverns, listening to his command and racing through the army. Kilgharrah turned his attention to the ships, burning them down, leaving only one ship.

Aithusa had moved to Arthur’s side, to protect the King so that Merlin could move away, crouched down and placed his hands to the Earth.

It responded, the ground trembling and cracking open, vines creeping from the gaps and twisting around the men. The screams were awful, people trying to chop them down, or to run from the Wyverns, or avoid the fire that raged. The lightning was unpredictable, although they had figured out that the closer they got to Arthur, the more likely he was to kill them by summoning the light.

The tornado was effective, cut through the army and left men being strewn across the ground. For the first time since this began, Merlin could see this working.

His Magic was more than happy to continue, racing out and throwing the men like they weighed nothing, while Arthur wielded Excalibur with deadly accuracy. He’d learnt that not only could his sword knock people back, but he could command the fire that raced down the blade, and the smug grin on his face was incredible.

He didn’t have to worry about holding his Magic back, it would never harm Arthur, the vines crept around him and took those down that tried to sneak up on him.

**

They were winning. Arthur could have laughed, sliced through a man that had already been battered by a wyvern, stared at the Lady in the ocean that was wrecking the ships. She was a friend of Merlin’s, that was clear, she’d smiled at him when she first appeared.

Aithusa landed by his side, fire racing over his skin but not harming him at all. He didn’t ask, kept the Dragon by his side as he pushed forwards, until he stopped.

Because the man opposite him dropped his sword. Around him, others began to do the same, dropping their weapons and moving to kneel, bowing their heads.

It was like a wave, the men dropping down onto the soil of Albion, the Wyverns retreating to stand behind Arthur, like they were waiting on his command. Arthur froze, there could be no more than a couple of hundred men at most, the rest were spread across the battlefield. The man that had first dropped rose his head to stare at Arthur, and the Prince looked to Merlin.

Merlin, who stood with the Wyverns and Dragons by his side, before he too dropped to his knee, although he kept a smirk on his lips.

His manservant, now brother-in-law, smiling up at him with the proudest grin he’d ever seen, and he recalled the conversation they had had about destiny. That Merlin had been convinced he would be the greatest King Albion had ever seen.

The Wyverns bowed, as did the Dragons, and the Lady in the Ocean left one ship untouched, moved to the shore and she too bowed her head.

‘What now, my Lord?’ Merlin prompted, and Arthur wiped the mixture of blood and sweat from his face, looked to his best friend, then to the men kneeling.

‘Go! Return to where you came from, and let it be known that Albion is protected!’ His voice was hoarse, but he still shouted the words, watched the men tremble. The tornado had died, the storm still rumbling overhead, but no lightning struck.

They’d done the impossible, Arthur thought, dragging Merlin to his feet and pulling him in for a hug, pressing his forehead to his.

‘You’re an idiot.’ He muttered, and Merlin smiled fondly.

‘And you’re a prat.’


	16. Three Pendragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, a smaller chap before the epilogue!

Morgana thought he was going to die. Every man that went running, every burst of lightning that cracked down, had her flinching. When she finally realised they were going to win, she couldn’t stop the grin that spread. Her heart beating wildly, eyes watering as she watched her husband kneel to her brother, the Once and Future King, the man uniting the lands of Albion.

And then they were standing on the battlefield, foreheads touching, and Morgana’s heart soared. Uther was saying her name, warning her not to do anything stupid, but her position was by their side. By Merlin’s side. She ran, didn’t even know what she was planning on doing, straight towards the edge of the cliff.

She knew three things, that had her hoping that jumping from a cliff was a good idea. One, she had Magic, that probably wouldn’t let her die. If that failed her, there were two Dragons on the battlefield that might catch her. And, if they didn’t reach in time, Merlin’s Magic would never let her down. So, ignoring the fact that Uther was shouting for her to stop, she hiked her skirts and took the leap.

Earth under her feat, despite the drop, so she knew that her Magic had worked. That it had listened to her, supported her as she took another step, running as fast as her legs would take her.

Above, she had just enough sense to realise that the dark storm was fading, that with every step she took, the clouds were pushed back. That light filtered across the battlefield as her stepping stones let her down, and as soon as she hit the ground, she was sprinting.

Her dress was the next focus of her Magic, twisting it until she was wearing a pair of trousers, so she no longer had to clutch at her skirts. A cape around her, still the deep blue she had been wearing, that spread out as she ran over the bodies that littered the field.

The sea of wyverns parted to allow her through, Aithusa screeching to inform Merlin that she was coming, although the Dragon didn’t need to. Merlin knew she was coming, spread out his arms and she thundered into them. The hug was nice, her body fitting to his like it always had, but that wasn’t what she was after.

The moment she pressed her lips to his, she felt her Magic explode. It rushed out, like a tidal wave that she couldn’t hope to stop, leaking from her skin as she kissed him with all the panic of having to watch him fight without her by his side.

Merlin kissed her back. A lot more gentle, soft touches and hands cradling her face, but his Magic seemed just as pleased.

Arthur cleared his throat, and Morgana dropped back, blushing like mad. Then she punched him in the arm, before pulling him in for a hug, uncaring about the blood that was sticky between them.

‘That saves us clearing up.’ Arthur observed, and Morgana was about to ask what he meant, before she looked back to the field.

The wyverns were gone, retreating towards the trees at high speed, and the battlefield itself was bare. No bodies, no weapons, no scorch marks from the lightning or cracks from the ground tearing apart.

She’d done that. Well, her Magic and Merlin’s, when she kissed him after sprinting across the entire field. Panting, but smiling nonetheless, she looked up to Merlin, who looked just as amused.

‘You could have done that before the battle, you know.’ He teased, taking her hand in his, and Morgana grinned. Looked to the sky, that was now completely bright, and then to the one ship that was being boarded by the survivors.

‘Where would be the fun in that?’ She shot back, eyeing up the woman in the water, who bowed her head to Arthur, before disappearing.

‘D’you think they’ll come back?’ Arthur inquired, standing with his sword driven into the ground, armour bloody, and face a sweaty mess. A perfect King, she thought, offering out her other hand to him. He blinked, stared at it, before finally taking it.

‘I think they’d be pretty stupid to do so.’ Merlin remarked with a chuckle, as the last man bordered from the rowing boat and the sails were opened.

Merlin’s eyes flashed golden, Morgana copying, giving them a push out into the ocean, away from their home.

‘You Pendragons always have to be dramatic.’ Merlin added, looking to where their hands were joined, then back to the ship.

‘Says the Warlock that just ripped apart an entire army.’ Arthur was right, of course, she knew that nobody had expected him to have such a power.

‘Plus, you’re a Pendragon too.’ Morgana pointed out, squeezing his hand. Merlin looked to her, a fond smile on his face, and nodded.

‘I guess I am.’ Arthur rolled his eyes, looked uncomfortable at all the emotional talk, though he didn’t drop her hand.

‘Idiots. The both of you.’

‘Dollophead.’ Merlin shot back, and Morgana laughed.

Emrys, the Immortal Warlock. Arthur, the Once and Future King that had united Albion. And Morgana, the High Priestess that held them together.


	17. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life she always wanted

Morgana laughed, urged her horse to break into a canter as she raced across the fields, Merlin’s horse in quick pursuit. They were travelling to Camelot, Arthur had requested their company, apparently he was getting stressed about being Prince Regent, with the King’s declining health.

After the battle, a lot had happened. Peaceful alliances between the kingdoms of Albion, people quick to praise the three of them as they made their way back to Camelot. Word spread quickly, of how the future King of Camelot had killed two-thousand men with a Warlock at his side, the duo inseparable, unstoppable. Morgana had watched the Kings of Albion bow down to the two of them, Merlin looking prouder of Arthur than he ever had.

Peace was an odd thing, because it meant that there was little to do. Merlin and Morgana returned back to Hadden Castle, where they settled back into married life, with a couple of changes. Kisses that were exchanged, growing into tender moments curled together, and Morgana had never been happier. The lands around them, just as Aglain had predicted, blossomed into the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.

Arthur had officially begun to Court Guinevere, a thing that Uther allowed, with a small frown and but a curled lip, indicating that, deep down, he was pleased that Arthur had found his match.

Morgana watched as the forest began to form in front, the familiar path that would lead her to Camelot, and looked behind her to the Warlock that raced across the meadow. For someone so powerful, he was pleased with so little, content to live a life of farming and working fields, tending to the animals and occasionally visiting his mother. Hunith had come to them last time, because of Morgana’s worries about her condition, and Hunith had never looked so happy.

The bump was quite big, definitely noticeable once the cloak was gone. She could not wait to tell Gwen and Arthur, to see Uther’s face when he realised he would be a grandfather. Not many lived to see their second generation, yet he would, and Morgana could not be happier. Cradled the bump tenderly as Merlin caught up, watched her hand with a proud smile.

Helena had figured it out, first. Morgana had been ill, stroppy at Merlin for the smell of the cooked meat from the kitchens, and the poor Warlock spent days learning a spell to stop the smells from travelling. Then came the sickness, throwing up was very rare for Morgana, she had barely ever been sick as a child. When she missed her cycle, she presumed it to be stress, thought nothing of the fact.

Her maid came to her, seven weeks after she’d last bled, and pointed out what was, to her, obvious. Morgana had blanched, promptly fallen over, and the maid had gone to get the smelling salts to bring her back around. Helena had explained that her Mother was a midwife, and that she was more than used to the symptoms, that it was likely Morgana was with child. For someone that had grown without a Mother for most of her life, had seen the damage Ygraine’s child-birth death had caused, she was terrified.

Then, she had walked to the window and spotted Merlin. At that very moment, he’d been attempting to catch a wayward sheep, jumping around and flailing his arms to try and subdue the damned creature. She thought it funny, the most powerful Warlock in the world, unable to stop a sheep from causing havoc.

Their baby would be born of Magic, she had realised that. If the Old Religion had not wanted them to bring new life to the world, then the Goddess would not have given her this gift.

She had told Merlin one evening, once she had drawn him to bed and spent hours rolling in the sheets with him, laughing as he took his time to, as he called it, “woo her”. She found it most amusing, the adoration in his eyes as he kissed her, the way he worshipped her like she was everything to him. It never failed to make her feel loved, safe, and she would curl up in his arms afterwards and entwine their legs, get as close as she could to him.

Merlin’s reaction had been one of shock, before he had settled between her legs and stared at her stomach, trying to see if there was even the faintest bump. She had never laughed so hard, his look of concentration the most amusing thing she’d ever seen, and he eventually gave in and just littered her with kisses. Trailed a hand between her thighs and called her his love, the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

He was a sweet-talker. The affection only grew, once she began to show. He’d bring her milk from the cattle in the morning, strawberries from the garden he tended to, would collect apples and show her the flowers he picked from the meadows. The day would always end with a hand to her stomach, a pleased grin as Merlin recounted his day to both her, and the baby that was unborn.

When the dresses had to be altered, to fit her new addition, Merlin came barrelling into the room with spells of protection, to keep the baby safe and to alert them if anything was wrong. She’d calmed him, told him that everything would be okay, that he would be the perfect father.

Now, as the gates of Camelot came into view, Morgana could not wait to share the joy. The Guards smiled as they both rode past, and as they clattered into the courtyard, she dismounted before any servant could reach her.

Merlin took her hand in his, the riding cloak hiding the bump, and they headed in the direction of the throne room.

Arthur looked bored-stiff as the doors opened, his Council in session, and Uther was in the room as well. Sitting by Gaius, she noted, like old friends would. The Knights of the Round Table were there, proof enough that Arthur would be a good King, did not just rely on the words of men that tried to suck up to the throne.

‘You’re dismissed.’ They rose, one at a time, collecting papers and leaving. Morgana grinned to Gwen, who was sitting by Elyan, and tried to keep her nerves together as the councillors bowed to the two of them.

‘You’re early.’ Arthur stated, but his smile betrayed how happy he was to see them.

‘And you look bored.’ She teased, before she halted, wondering how best to tell her brother the news.

‘What is it?’ Arthur caught her mood immediately, worry crossing his face as he rose, and Morgana glanced to Merlin. He looked terrified, like a deer on a Hunt, and she giggled.

‘Think you’re ready to be an Uncle?’ It took him a moment, and when it clicked, his eyes widened. Uther rose from his chair, looking just as shocked, and Morgana undid the riding cloak, which Merlin took without hesitation.

The bump was evident, even if the baby was still young, and Arthur’s mouth dropped open.

It was Gwen that reached her first, squealing in excitement and reaching out, Morgana babbling happily about how they’d started to ready the nursery, and how she had not realised until her maid pointed it out.

Arthur’s shock wore into the excitement she felt, it was catching, and he came to stare at her with awe.

‘You can touch it, idiot. It won’t hurt.’ Arthur reached out, and Morgana could not help but smile.

The peace she’d been wanting, indeed.


End file.
